Brothers Bliss
by rakill
Summary: This is for Damsel in Distress Challenge from forthright./ Kagome has to go through the despair of Inuyasha getting married to Kikyo and not her. In her despair she goes through some troubled times, bringing Sesshomaru along not realizing the man who has it all, doesn't have the one thing he wants so badly.
1. Rehearsal

So this story was for a dokuga challenge and I decided I might as well put up on here. I hope you all enjoy and a huge warning to you all: THERE IS A LOT OF ANGST AND DRAMA.

Leave some love!

* * *

Chapter One  
"Damsel in Dread"  
_Rehearsal _

Kagome pouted as she watched her long time crush and best friend, Inuyasha, laugh with his fiancé Kikyo. She was looking at him with a blush on her cheeks and a delicate hand covered her mouth as she giggled at something he had said to her. It made Kagome sick to her stomach just watching everything play out and she couldn't do anything about it.

She couldn't believe herself that she was at the rehearsal dinner when she wanted nothing to do with their wedding. She never told Inuyasha how she felt about him but she thought she made it very clear in her actions that she loved him. But look where that got her: sitting at the far end, away from Inuyasha and pouting.

The restaurant was a five star place and Kagome knew that if she were here by herself, she wouldn't be able to afford anything. She was seated with people she didn't know and they all talked amongst themselves or yelled across the table to talk to the couple who was going to get married in two days. Two days before their dreadful wedding and she was miserable while everyone else was cheering, laughing and congratulating the happy couple.

She met Inuyasha while in high school and automatically fell in love with him. He was the bad boy that everyone wanted and she knew she wanted him bad. He treated her like his own sister, which at the time she didn't mind because she wanted to get closer to him. She was a freshman, he was a sophomore and it seemed like it could have worked. But as time went on, he met Kikyo and they automatically started to date. It appalled Kagome and she tried to find whatever she could about her that she hated. The girl was flawless and could have been a fucking a saint. She couldn't tell Inuyasha how she felt about the pairing; she didn't want to embarrass herself or him getting mad. She watched as the couple became inseparable and soon enough she started to become the third wheel and shortly after she only to talk to him over the phone for a few minutes before he would hang up to run off and hang out with Kikyo.

Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo.

Kagome grumbled under her breath as she fumbled and glared at the napkin that was in her hands. She was truly heart broken and when Inuyasha told her about their engagement, she was glad that it was over the phone so he didn't see the face she made and the sobbing after they hung up. She knew she had to be strong to be there for him, after all she didn't want to give up the friendship she had with him. But she was selfish and she wanted all of him, not just a little.

She looked up at the couple and watched Inuyasha as he chatted away, probably telling a joke or some funny story. Her lips lifted slowly into a weak smile then they fell back in her pout. She looked back down at her hands, her fingers still working away at the napkin. She thought about eating her food, thanking and congratulating Inuyasha then bailing out of there so she didn't have to listen to the sickening sweet stories of marriage and worse, Inuyasha and Kikyo and the fun times they have had together.

"You treat this as if it were a funeral."

Kagome glanced up to her side and realized the whole time she had been there; she had been seated next to Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru. He sat there with no imperfections in his seated posture; his golden eyes stared at her and a tiny smirk was graced on his lips. He wore a nice and probably expensive dark navy blue suit, his long silver hair pushed back behind him so it was not in the way. She looked away from him and back down to her hands. "I do not." She bit out.

"You can wallow in your despair, but Inuyasha will not save you." She watched him from the corner of her eye as he ran his long lean fingers through his silver hair, making it seem like he was playing with it rather than pushing it away from his face.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Sesshomaru." She gritted out, irritated that he was butting into her feelings. No one knew about her deep love for Inuyasha and yet Sesshomaru acted like he knew the whole time.

"Hn."

Kagome lifted her head and looked over at Sesshomaru who had already looked away from her. His long elf like ears poked out of his silver hair, his magenta stripes gleamed in the soft candle lit room and his white skin looked soft. His skin always looked soft. She shook her head to get those thoughts out as quick as they came. She let out a little sigh and glanced over at Inuyasha who was talking to Kikyo's parents. He had a smile on his lips and his eyes were full and bright and very golden, much like his brother's.

She looked away and stared at the empty spot between her fork and knife and her blasted mind started to veer off and think about things she shouldn't. When she had first met Sesshomaru, she was amazed to see some similarities between them but yet seem so different. They both had the golden eyes and silver hair. But Sesshomaru had a much softer looking face and had a very stoic and intimidating aura, both seeming very contradicting to each other and it promised something, but she didn't know what.

Sesshomaru was long gone out of high school and had his own successful business when she first met him. Each year his business grew larger and he became more successful. Inuyasha had different ideas rather than run a business of his own. He was big into music, guitar was his preference, and he wanted to start a band and travel around beat up bars and jam. She laughed about it often; still she hoped that his dream would come true. She admired that about Inuyasha and she also admired Sesshomaru for doing something and always being so successful in it. But that was all she thought of Sesshomaru, everything else about the man irritated her and she had no idea why. She tapped her finger and glanced over at Sesshomaru who was taking a sip of his wine. The man was arrogant, full of himself and had little to nothing nice to say especially to Inuyasha. It seemed like he looked down his nose at her and Inuyasha and she never understood why.

She cringed and gritted her teeth when she heard Kikyo's laughter then Inuyasha's that followed behind. She felt her face flush and her hands went numb with tingles. She gripped the table and stood up abruptly without giving it much thought. She gasped as she felt hands grip her waist then pull her back down, but onto a lap.

"You don't want to cause a scene do you? Especially before their special day?" Sesshomaru's silky voice whispered in her ear. She could have sworn his lips brushed against the shell of her ear, and it sent chills through her.

Her eyes widened and she felt herself growing hot and could feel her ears were on fire from the burning blush that was taking over. No one seemed to notice what had just happened and her new seating arrangement.

"That color looks much better on you." His arm snuck more around her waist and rested on her belly.

Kagome sucked in a breath and turned her head to look at Sesshomaru who in return stared at her with only his amusement being shown through his eyes, but his lips were set in the usual straight line. "What are you doing? Let go of me." She whispered harshly as she attempted to push his arm off of her.

"Not letting you make a fool of yourself. Now calm down." He spoke in a soothing voice, his arms tightened around her.

She looked away from Sesshomaru, back to the table where no one even noticed what was happening. She blushed and slumped against him giving in. He was right, she didn't want to start a scene.

"That's a good girl. Now, sit back in your seat and eat. After we can go to the bar." He released his arms slowly, his hands skimming over her, once again giving her chills.

She got off his lap and sat back in her seat and looked at Sesshomaru with narrowed eyes, "Go to the bar?"

He adjusted his jacket and flicked back some hair then looked at her with his piercing gold eyes, "Drinks are on me."

"You can't just tell me we are going. Maybe I have plans." She dug her nails in her lap and glared at Sesshomaru, reminding herself not to raise her voice.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow and a small smirk graced his lips, it made Kagome shut her mouth with a sound snap when she was about to speak and noticed that sexy smirk. That looked good on him.

"Fine. I'm not cheap, just so you know." She huffed and looked away from him. Just in time the waiters had arrived and started to set down the plates of food.

She could have sworn that she heard Sesshomaru whisper, "Oh, believe me I know." But she didn't pay too much attention and started to indulge in her plate of food. If she was going to get drunk out of her mind tonight and not pay a dime, she needed some food on her stomach.


	2. Drink it away darling

Chapter Two

"Indignant"  
_Drink it away darling_

Kagome chugged down the rest of her drink then slammed it on the bar as she let out a satisfied breath. She released a loud burp followed by a giggle. She blushed from her tipsiness and covered her mouth, "excuse me." She giggled out.

"Another?" Sesshomaru asked breaking her away from her fit of giggles.

She gave him a sideway glance with a frown then looked back to the bar, "mm no. Something different, stronger." She partially slurred out as she waved her hand around as she spoke.

She turned her head back to him and watched as he ordered another drink, one she has never heard of but as she watched the bartender mix the drink, it was all alcohol and just a splash of coke for the color. She grinned and leaned forward impatiently waiting for the next drink. The drink he ordered was perfect. Her mouth opened slightly as the bartender handed her the strong drink with a straw so it was easy for her to suck down. She greedily started to suck on the straw drinking the contents; she groaned as she felt the burn of the alcohol slide down her throat and to her stomach.

She took a deep breath as she leaned back and looked over at Sesshomaru, who was watching her. "Why are you even doing this?" she asked aloud. She knew at that point she was no longer sober and her mouth was going to be flying and she wouldn't have a filter. God help her and also Sesshomaru.

He took a gentle sip of his whisky that was on the rocks then set it down on a napkin. He started to absently smooth the napkin as he thought of how to answer her question, "Looked like you needed to vent a bit."

Kagome let out a groan as she leaned her head back lazily, she stared up at the ceiling and watched it all blur together. She turned her head and looked at Sesshomaru who was once again back to silently watching her with his penetrating eyes. Those eyes always got to her.

"I thought he would have known. I thought I made my actions pretty clear to him, but it seemed like he wanted nothing to do with me." She tried to speak slowly and clearly but she noticed in a few spots that she slurred and it sounded weird to her. "I mean, I don't see anything great about Kikyo! I knew Inuyasha longer than she did and he just RAN to her!" she waved her hands around; at that point she didn't even care. She huffed and frowned as all her feelings and thoughts that she was trying to forget about started to swarm back to her and it put her in a foul mood.

Sesshomaru scoffed and looked away from her as he took a sip of his drink. He listened to the clink of the ice as it moved with his tilted cup. He set it back down slowly looked back to Kagome who was still frowning and muttering under her breath.

"You don't know Inuyasha that well then."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and huffed, "I do know him pretty well, thank you very much. I know that Kikyo isn't the right girl for him. She hasn't been through what we have been through." She slurred out, not making much sense anymore. She knew she was just blowing out hot air at this point.

Sesshomaru's lips titled down just a little and his eyes narrowed just a fraction but she took no heed to it, "You speak as if you two were loves, when you never were."

"We should have been! That's my whole point! I have been there for him and supported him through thick and thin and he brushes me off like this?" She grumbled and sucked back more of her drink then coughed a little from the burn. "I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if the bitch cheated on him! She looks no good and unfaithful."

Sesshomaru tapped the bar to get the bartender's attention as he realized that he drank all of his drink. More than likely from her talking about his brother like they were lovers is what made him drink faster. The burn in his heart was worse than the burn in his throat from the drink. "You really shouldn't be saying those kinds of things. I'm not fond of Inuyasha by any means but wishing something like that on someone is beneath you."

Kagome let out a dry laugh and moved her chair closer to him, which sent heat through him. "What do you know who is beneath me or not?" she tried to make it sound intelligent and tried to make sense of it, but when it came out of her mouth, it sounded all too dirty. She blushed and covered her lips with a hand and waved the other hand, "That came out all wrong!"

Sesshomaru's eyes sparkled and his lips slowly started to lift and create a sinful smile. He was about to speak when Kagome interrupted him to prevent him from saying something dirty.

"I want to be there for Inuyasha but I don't want to be part of that stupid wedding." She continued and moved her hands around in exasperation. "I can't stand that all he talks about is Kikyo. It hurts too much and I hate it!" she finalized.

He sighed and looked at his new glass of whisky; he took back a long gulp trying to numb the pain in his chest. "I know that feeling." He mumbled as he set the glass back down, his hand tightened around it.

Kagome raised her eyebrows and let out a loud laugh, "You? Understand?" she continued to laugh. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and looked back at his glass and glared. She was so naïve and blind from her 'passion' of Inuyasha that she couldn't see that he cared for her.

"Kagome, have you for one minute thought about what you are doing? You do the same thing he does that you hate so much. You talk about him and nothing but him." Sesshomaru pointed out, his claw softly tapping the glass. "It's quite sad and a bit obsessive. You don't love the little brat, you are obsessed." He growled lowly. He was hurt and might have said something she didn't want to hear but she had to know that her obsession with Inuyasha was wrong.

She shook her head and looked at the drinks behind the bar and glared, "I do NOT obsess over him. Love makes you crazy sometimes."

He snorted and rolled his eyes away from her but he nodded his head in agreement. "What? You in love with someone?" she asked sounding a little condescending.

He went stiff and his head lift just a little, "It does not matter." He answered lowly.

She rolled her eyes and looked down at the counter, "What's that one song about love?" she slurred and mumbled under her breath. She let out a deep sigh then sucked down the rest of her drink and gagged. Sesshomaru thought of her as adorable, she tried to act tough and that she could handle anything but she was so delicate. "Love is a battlefield…" she smirked.

Sesshomaru turned fully towards her, his eyebrows raised and he watched as the girl started to sing.

"We are young, heartache to heartache we stand. No promises, no demands. Love is a battlefield." She sang out, not sounding at all great.

A smirk started to play on his lips as he watched the toasted girl sing, horribly, love is a battlefield. She was not only singing it but she was singing it to him and it made his heart skip a few beats. He chuckled under his breath and watched as she would lean toward him in her singing and stumbled on some lines. A few people cat called as some others told her to shut up and made cat noises.

He sat quietly and let her finish her song then slump against the counter; she banged her hand as she tried to get the attention of the bartender. "I think you have had enough, Kagome." He said sternly.

She shook her head violently; clearly she made herself dizzy and fell out of her seat and into his arms. He caught her and held onto her tightly, "We should call it a night now." He stood up carefully and held onto her tighter as she tried to fight him off.

"I want to stay! We are just getting started. Another!" She banged on the bar stand again.

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head as he peeled her away from the bar, "Another time then." He glanced at the bartender who held his check in his hand. He skillfully dug into his pocket, pulled out the one hundred dollar bill and placed it on the counter.

"I want to stay!" Kagome slurred.

He ignored her as he walked her out of the bar with no problems; her lack of strength gave him no problems. They made it to his car; he opened the passenger door and gently pushed Kagome in and closed the door or her. He sighed and looked up at the night sky for a few seconds then made his way around to the other side of the black BMW and slid into the driver's side.

"You are such a party pooper." She grumbled; her body faced fully away from him so he could only see her back. She was such a cute pouter.

He started the car and drove her home, leaving her to her pouting.

He arrived home, peeled off his clothes and gracefully lay down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't know if the girl who held his heart was ever going to realize his passion for her. He didn't know if he would ever win her heart because of her obsession over his brother. When he first met the girl, he thought of her as an idiot, but the more she was over at their father's house and he was there to visit, the more he got to know her and see past her fondness of Inuyasha and he slowly but surely became fond of her. It frustrated him to no end to watch the girl chase after a guy who did not return her affections. He let out a little sigh as he turned onto his side and closed his eyes, she will never know that she had this Sesshomaru's heart in her grasp and was slowly killing him.


	3. Trying to forget

There is one more chapter after this that I have already completed and will release it shortly. Let me know what you all think. :)

* * *

Chapter Three

"Dare"  
_Trying to forget_

It was the day of the dreaded wedding and Kagome was in the dumps. She dressed slowly and sat at the vanity in her room. Her friend Sango was supposed to meet her at her place but she canceled on her, wanting to go in with her boyfriend Miroku. She combed her hair with while staring at her reflection. She noticed the set-in frown she had since Kikyo came into their lives. She had dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep and stress that was happening in her life. She wanted to blame it all on Kikyo but Kagome's finances were not Kikyo's fault, but her selfish and immature side wanted to blame her anyways.

She sighed and put the comb down and started to pin some hair back and curled her hair and comb some of the curls out to make them look like soft waves. She put on some makeup but not a lot so she didn't take away her natural beauty she had. She got up from her vanity and smoothed her black dress and turned around in a circle to see how she looked. She nodded and put on red heels, gave herself one last glance in the mirror then she left.

When she arrived to the church she found Sango sitting with Miroku on Inuyasha's side of the aisle and was whispering to each other. She went over and took a seat next to her best friend and gave her a weak smile. Sango looked at her and her eyes widened as she saw what Kagome was wearing.

"Kagome! I thought you would be okay without me being there to pick out what you should wear!"

Kagome turned her head away from her friend and waved her off, "I didn't have any other dresses to wear." She played off as she looked around the room for Inuyasha. She figured he was still getting ready.

"We went out last week and I got you a nice blue dress, so that lie isn't going to work." Sango scolded as she tugged on Kagome's arm trying to get her attention.

"Oh the sweet sorrows of unrequited love!" Miroku sighed out dramatically.

Kagome huffed and rolled her eyes as Sango let go of her and smacked Miroku and whispered harshly for him to shut up. Sango grabbed back onto Kagome and made her look at her, "Kagome, you have to get over yourself about this. This-"she waved her hand down Kagome's figure, "is just ridiculous."

"No one is going to notice, seriously. That granny over there is wearing black." Kagome pointed towards an older woman who sat on Kikyo's side of the aisle.

Sango shook her head and narrowed her eyes, "Kagome, she is only wearing a black skirt, everything else is bright."

Kagome shrugged and pulled herself away from her friend, "It's fine." She tried to finalize.

"Why didn't you wear that blue dress?"

Kagome groaned, annoyed that her friend wouldn't leave her alone about the stupid dress. "I might have sold it…" She looked carefully to the side to her friend then to the stage.

Sango dropped her hand and stared at her with her mouth open, "Kagome…" She sounded hurt.

She cringed and fumbled with her fingers and looked over at her hurt friend, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Why did you sell it? I got that for you because you needed something to wear for the wedding."

"Money problems." Kagome said nervously, not knowing what to say.

Sango opened her mouth then closed it, her eyes looked watered up like she was going to cry but she turned away from her and stared at the stage. Kagome felt bad that she hurt her friend's feelings but she was tired of her getting onto her about everything. She had to sell the blue dress for some money in her pocket because of her debt but she had another dress from the one she was wearing that she could have worn if she didn't feel like breathing at all during the day. The dress was old and from when she was in high school. She had gained a little more weight and added curves to her figure that she couldn't fit in that small thing. So that's partly why she wore the black dress.

She saw a flash of silver white hair and quickly got up chasing after the figure whom she thought was Inuyasha. She just wanted a few words with Inuyasha and make sure if this was what he really wanted. She grabbed onto his arm, he slowly turned and golden eyes met hers. But it wasn't Inuyasha. It was Sesshomaru and her heart skipped a beat and she felt something in her stomach flutter.

"Oh, sorry." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru's eyes wondered over her body that made her feel like she wasn't wearing much of anything at all. The dress was form fitting and stopped to her thighs, but he made it seem like she was naked. "Expected me to be Inuyasha?"

She blushed as she looked away from him embarrassed that he knew exactly whom she wanted to see instead.

"If you are thinking of talking him out of it, don't." he warned softly, he turned then walked away, taking a seat a few benches ahead of her.

She clenched her teeth and her hands tightened into fists. "The nerve." She whispered then stomped back over to her spot next to Sango and fumed as she sat there silently.

The wedding started all too soon to Kagome's liking and she watched everyone cry from happiness and that disgusted her. She could hear the whispers of how beautiful Kikyo was and how great they are together, but she disagreed and cried out of her loneliness and sorrow of losing Inuyasha to Kikyo.

She wanted to bail after the wedding ceremony ended and not go the reception and watch their perfect time together as newlyweds. But Sango dragged her along and tried to lift Kagome's spirits up but eventually even her friend gave up and walked off to talk to other people and to congratulate the newlyweds.

Kagome sat at her table alone and held back more tears that wanted to break lose. She lifted her gaze and saw a bar. Her mood brightened up and she about trampled people as she ran over to the bar wanting to get started on numbing her pain.

Three large long islands later, she was feeling perfect and much happier. Apparently her friend Sango saw her change of mood and approached her.

"Feeling better?" she asked with a tiny smile.

Kagome nodded and looked down at her almost empty cup, "Much. Still remember Inuyasha getting married so I have much work to do."

Sango groaned and grabbed onto Kagome's shoulders, "Listen to me very carefully." She about growled.

Kagome gasped and whined when Sango ripped the cup out of her hands and set it down on the counter and made her stare into her brown eyes, "Okay, listening."

"I love you and you are my best friend, but you need to get over yourself. Inuyasha will never be yours. You seriously are worrying me and a whole lot of people. You have been so blinded by him that you became someone different. You just need to forget about him and by that I dare you to close your eyes, spin in circles a couple times then open your eyes and the first guy you see, you go home with him and have the most fantastic, mind blowing, earth shattering sex with him and move on from Inuyasha. Got it?"

Kagome blinked and stared at her friend as she gave her this whole long speech and then at the end, gave her a dare. Sango knew her friend well and when Kagome was given a dare, no matter how scary or ridiculous it was, she went for it. "Earth shattering sex?" she whimpered.

Sango gave a stern nod and about glared at her.

Kagome gulped and looked around the large room that was full of potential suitors whom she will have to have 'mind blowing' sex with. She then looked back at her friend who was watching her like a hawk. "Okay fine." She stepped away from her friend and glanced around the room then took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and started to spin in circles.

"This is a bad idea!" Kagome slurred out, she was thinking the long islands were a bit of a mistake. She was spinning and her head was spinning and it didn't feel great at all. She quickly stopped and cracked open her eyes then quickly closed them as the dizziness didn't disappear.

She started to tumble and gasped as her eyes quickly opened, but before she was about to hit the ground, strong arms caught her.

"Thank you." She gasped out then looked up at the person who caught her.

Her eyes widened and she held her breath. No this couldn't be happening! She had to go home with _him_? And have… _mind blowing sex_ with HIM?

"Have fun." Sango winked as she walked away from the pair.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked as he gently pulled her in closer against him when she tried to pull away from him.

Kagome wanted to try again and see if she got a different guy but she couldn't cheat and she knew that Sango was watching her. She looked at Sesshomaru's chest, then took in a deep breath and shook her head. "Could you-"she bit her lip then looked up at Sesshomaru's face, concern written all over his face. "Could you please take me to your place? I'm afraid I'm not feeling so well." Well it wasn't so much of a lie.

Sesshomaru's head tilted to the side just a tiny bit, his eyes wondered around her body then to her blue eyes. He nodded and gently pulled her along out of the reception party.

She stumbled along as she followed him to his black BMW and for the second time, she got into the passenger seat and waited for him. He got in and started the car and the ride was silent as he drove around, hopefully taking her to his place.

She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she was a bit drunk and perhaps Sango had a point. She was desperate enough that if she were to fuck someone, she would forget about her feelings for a now married man. But now instead, she was going to fuck Inuyasha's brother and it was just… crazy. She realized that she hadn't been to Sesshomaru's place before and was curious to see where he lived at, considering he had all the money a person could ever want and need.

He pulled into a parking spot and got out of the car. She fumbled with the door handle to get out but it was opened before she could figure it out. "Thanks." She mumbled then got out. She grabbed onto Sesshomaru's arm to keep herself steady as he silently led her into a very large building. They went through a lobby and to an elevator.

By the time they got to the top floor of the building, which amazed her that it was an 80 story building, she was feeling more and more nervous. He opened a door and led her inside and her eyes widened as she took in his home. It was large, opened spaced and very him. The floors were wood, red draperies were hanging next to the windows and his furniture looked to be expensive but very tasteful.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Would you like to lie down in the spare room?" he asked, his voice sounded silky and it sent heat through her.

She slowly turned to face Sesshomaru and stared up at him as he watched her. She took in a deep breath and just went for it. She pressed herself against him, wrapped her arms around his neck tightly then went for the kill and connected her lips with his. At first she expected him to push her away and tell her that she was not his type, but she was surprised when he crushed her against the wall and kissed her much harder and his large hands roamed over her body, following all of her curves along her sides.


	4. We could have had it all

**WARNING:** This chapter contains adult content. This story is rated M for a reason, which means no minors.

Hope you all enjoy! ;)

* * *

Chapter Four

"Dashing"  
_We could have had it all_

Kagome let out a little moan as Sesshomaru picked her up and had her wrap her legs around his lean hips. She held onto him for dear life and buried her hands in his soft hair. She heard a soft purr that came from Sesshomaru's chest as she played with his hair.

She blushed and moved her lips slowly away from his and kissed her way down his neck. His skin was soft and so very sweet to Kagome, and it thrilled her for some reason. She heard him release a few pants as she continued her way over his neck and found a spot to work on. She felt her body shake from Sesshomaru's movements as he began to walk in haste to his bedroom. Before she knew it or could expect it, she was on her back and him over her, weighing her down just a tiny bit.

Kagome released a tiny moan as she bucked her hips against his and slowly grinded, releasing a growl from Sesshomaru. She gasped against his neck as he pressed down harder with his hips and grinded slowly, almost like he was trying not to go too fast so he could enjoy every second.

She went back to work on his neck and when she pulled away to look at her job, it was swollen red and showed the world that she had marked him. She looked up and saw that he was watching her with a little smile on his lips. She had seen him smirk, she had seen him lift his lips in a somewhat smile, but she had never seen him smile like what he was doing then.

"You are gorgeous. You should smile like that more often." She whispered as she rested a hand against his burning hot cheek.

He leaned in and connected their lips, his tongue pressed against her lips demanding to be let in. She willingly opened her mouth for him and let out a tiny moan as his tongue explored her mouth and fought dominance against her own tongue. His hands started to roam back over her body, sneaking under her dress, pushing it higher up her thighs.

She kept her hands on his back and could start to feel her nerves. She had never done this before and the booze helped numb her and make her forget that she was a virgin. But the more he kissed her and the more his hands roamed higher up her dress, the more she realized she didn't know much of anything.

"Touch me." Sesshomaru whispered against her lips, he nipped on her lower lip then ran his tongue over to sooth the pain.

Kagome gasped and fluttered her eyes open to look into his molten golden ones, "I um-"she mumbled and squeezed onto his back, "Where do you want to be touched?" She felt foolish for asking and hoped that she didn't ruin his mood and make him back out of this. As much as she didn't get along with Sesshomaru, he felt amazing against her and he was actually being quite delicate with her.

He flashed his teeth in a knowing grin, reached behind him and grabbed one of her hands. He placed her hand onto his chest and gently moved her hand around, "Try and undress me." He whispered.

Kagome watched her hand as he moved it around to skim over his shirt and a little over his jacket. She looked up into his eyes and nodded once and started to move her hand on her own, she brought her other hand around to work on getting his jacket off first. She leaned up just a little to remove his jacket, his nose nuzzled in her hair and he let out little breaths that tickled the hair against her ear. When she had his jacket off he pulled away and started to move her dress straps down slowly, allowing his claws to skim over her soft skin. He reached down and pulled the bottom of her dress up and worked its up and over her head, exposing her bare breasts and her lacy black panties.

Sesshomaru let out a little groan with a growl as he saw her black lacey panties that didn't hide much of anything at all. Kagome blushed and covered her full breasts with her hands and looked away from him. Yep, that buzz she had from the alcohol was starting to go away. Sesshomaru's hot hands removed hers away from the globes and pinned her hands above her head.

"Don't hide yourself from this Sesshomaru." He whispered huskily, his eyes skimmed over her several times. He leaned down and nuzzled against one of her breasts, making Kagome shiver and mewl. "You are beautiful." He whispered then took in a perk nipple in his mouth and started to suck.

Kagome threw her head back and squirmed under him; she let out little moans and tried to get her hands away from his that were still pinning them down. She felt all the warmth from his mouth spread through her body and pulsed down to her already soaking wet privates. He released her hard nipple with a sound _pop_ and moved onto the other breast to show it the same attentions he gave its twin. It drove Kagome crazy and she was squirming under him, her hips moved against his as she grinded trying to scratch the itch she had.

He released her other nipple with the same pop and watched her face as she breathed hard and was blushing, her hips still moved against his and she whimpered. He got up from her and started to undress himself, not rushing when she wanted him to quickly be naked and to continue his ministrations and more on her. She wanted to sit up and move but she all she could do was lie there and watch him as he exposed more and more of his skin and his eyes held hers. A little moan released itself from her as she watched his last garment, his boxers, slide down and exposed his very heavy manhood. It was already very hard and was pointed up in a slight curve, his ball sack hung down from his body, looking just as heavy as the throbbing member.

"It's so big." She whispered then blushed as the words came out.

He gave her a feral grin and moved his way back to her, not wasting any time and removed her black lace panties. He opened her legs to expose her glistening vagina. He smirked at his own satisfaction and Kagome watched him as he leaned down and nuzzled against her apex and ran his tongue along her folds.

"You taste just as sweet as you smell." He whispered.

Kagome let out a strangled moan and bucked her hips against his mouth as he licked her folds. He pushed open her lips with two fingers and exposed her tiny pearl and he started to work his tongue against it. She let out louder moans and felt the itch grow more into a burn as he sucked and nipped on her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh God." She whimpered and hissed as he pushed a long digit into her.

"I prefer to be called Sesshomaru." He teased as he looked up at her flushed face.

Kagome felt butterflies in her stomach as he stared at her like that then he went back to work. The man knew what he was doing and he was perfect at it. She let out another moan as he added another finger and pumped the two fingers in her sheath as he ran his tongue in rapid movements against her nub. She felt herself grow hot and she couldn't hold back the loud moans anymore and released anything and everything she had in her. As soon as he started to nip her, she lost it. She felt herself release and was no longer in her body. She could hear herself moan out his name, her hands locked in his hair and bucked wildly against his face.

She breathed hard as she came back into her own body and watched Sesshomaru move over her. He pushed her legs further apart so he could nestle himself nicely between them. He leaned down and kissed her without any warning and she got a taste of her sweet juices. She hadn't expected to like her own taste, but it added to the sweet and salty taste of him.

"You are a little spitfire in bed aren't you?" he whispered against her lips, he shifted and aligned his throbbing member to her opening.

She groaned a little as he pushed the mushroomed head into her opening, spreading her and forcing her to accommodate his girth. She hissed as he pushed all the way in and hit against her hymen, without pausing he broke past her virginal barrier and continued further into her. He made sure that he was snuggled in all the way to the hilt. She let out a pained howl and squeezed her legs tight around him, not realizing that it only pushed him in further.

Sesshomaru hissed from the feeling of her sheath squeezing him from the tightness. He hadn't realized that he was her first, but now that he knew, he felt boastful and proud that he was the first to indulge in her. He leaned down and kissed her hard, trying to distract the girl from her pain that would be worse than what he was going through.

Kagome moaned against his lips and squeezed hard onto his back as she slowly started to buck her hips against his; creating the friction they both wanted and needed. He hissed against her lips and started to pull back but before she could protest, he slammed right back into her. She let out a loud moan and nipped on his lower lip.

"Again." She demanded.

He pulled his head away from her and looked down at her, his eyes started to already bleed red and he had a little snarl on his lips. "Kagome…" he warned. "I'm trying to hold back as much as I can." He groaned as he repeated his thrust.

She leaned her head back further and met each thrust of his with her bucking hips, "Would you hurt me?" she whispered and let out a little mewl as he slowly turned his hips in circles and grinded.

"Never." He groaned then retreated his hips and slammed again into her making both of them moan out.

"I trust you."

Kagome let out a surprised gasp as he started to move quicker in her. He created a more sinful friction between them and the slapping sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the room along with their pants, groans and screams.

Kagome squirmed under him letting out moan after moan. She had to hold onto him for dear life to keep from being pushed back further from his powerful thrusts. He still held back his beast but his eyes were a pinkish red. He would snarl viciously but then lean down and kiss her passionately.

She started to feel herself about to lose control again, the burning sensation became intense. She let out screams as he moved harder into her delicate body and pushed her over the edge. She shook against him, threw her head back and screamed out his name. She felt like molten lava spewing out of a volcano and knew that she brought Sesshomaru with her in her journey.

He let out a loud roar and violently moved his hips faster and spilled his seed into her milking sheath. He buried himself further into her and spilled the rest of what he had into her and stopped moving. They both panted and turned their heads and automatically met lips in a passionate kiss.

Sango was right, she had the most mind blowing, earth shattering sex and it was worth it. They both pulled apart and didn't bother to get under the sheets. She knew she was burning up and from the looks of it, so was Sesshomaru. She turned her head to look at him and grinned lazily. She scooted against him gently and cuddled into him, closed her eyes and let out a satisfied sigh and fell asleep.

XxX

Kagome woke the next morning and felt her body humming. She felt a large body pressed against her backside and strong arms wrapped securely around her. She turned her head and saw Sesshomaru's sleeping face and remembered everything from last night. She turned her head away and her thoughts started to consume her.

She had sex with Sesshomaru. She used Sesshomaru to get over Inuyasha and she felt cheap and dirty. Sesshomaru would never let her live this down and could already hear him scolding her. She had to get out of here before he woke up and realized what they had done. She gently pushed his arm away and got out of bed. She tip toed around the room looking for her panties and dress and quickly put them back on. She put her heels back on and looked over at Sesshomaru who was still out cold. He looked so peaceful and strangely happy. She bit her lip and turned away from him and quietly left the room. She made her way through the main room and out the door.

By the time she was out of the building and outside in the fresh morning air, she could feel herself become more and more aware of what she did and the guilt was riding her. She hoped that she didn't have to see Sesshomaru again for a while and see the looks he would give her.

"Sango, what did you make me do?" she groaned as she caught a cab.


	5. Morning After

A/N: Woops, just realized that I had not updated the story when I had more chapters. Sorry for the wait guys. I will be updating the next chapter pretty soon. Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

He had awoken in his bed alone; the pillow beside him was cold but smelt of her. He felt his gut clench and his jaw tighten from both anger and sadness. So he had been used and she ran out sometime during the early hours of the morning. On the outside he looked bored and nonchalant but on the inside he was tearing himself apart. He smoothly got out of bed and made his way to his bathroom, the scent of Kagome still lingered in the air. His hands balled into fists and his nostrils flared as he stood in the middle of the bathroom transfixed on her lingering scent.

How could she?

He had thought last night she changed, but in the end she had drunken sex with him in her outrage because of his brother being married and officially out of her reach. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have not thought for one minute that he shouldn't have let last night happen? She was drunk, he had a few drinks himself but not enough to make him inebriated like she was. When she asked to be taken to his place, he complied willingly. He didn't want to leave her alone and have no one take care of her and he was willing to do anything for her. When they had arrived and when she kissed him the way she did, he couldn't think clearly and logically.

The beast within who had waited just as long as he did for the girl, roared with contempt and pushed him to take what was rightfully theirs. They thought they had won and finally the girl has come to common sense and realized that he felt something deep for her. Now he felt like a fool and it made him angry.

He glared over at the shower and turned on the hot water knob all the way and turned the cold knob just a fraction then he stepped into the scolding hot water and closed his eyes. His brain was not playing fair with him, because as he closed his eyes, flashes of Kagome moaning out his name could be seen. He could still feel the lingering tightness of her around his shaft and it did not help him what-so-ever.

He growled and snapped open his eyes, his fist went flying and punched the tile wall of the shower. The wall shattered beneath his power and his fist was dug in deep. He pulled it out and looked down at his uninjured hand then he looked at the gaping hole in front of him.

He had broken many hearts of young women who threw themselves willingly at him and each time he would reject them uncaring. Was this karma for him breaking their hearts? Was it now even that he had a broken heart? It wasn't even to him; he had never slept with them to give them a taste of what it would be like to be with him, but Kagome gave him a taste then ran off. He only got a small taste of her sweet honey but all he wanted was the whole pot; he could say she was more cold and heartless than he was.

He washed himself then he turned off the water and stepped out. He grabbed onto a towel and wrapped it around his slender hips. He walked back into his bedroom and stared at the bed and could smell the lingering scent of Kagome's virginal blood from last night and his eyes caught the little spots where blood had stained his sheets.

He walked over to his pants that were on the floor, pulled out his IPhone and dialed a number.

"I need my shower wall repaired today." He said coldly as someone answered. "Sesshomaru Taisho." He answered when they asked for his name. He pulled the phone away and hit the end button and set the phone down on the stand next to his bed.

He got dressed for the day and pulled all of his sheets off his bed and wadded them together and heard a dink as something fell from the sheets and hit the wooden floor. He threw the sheets into the hamper then bent down and picked up the tiny ring that fell from the sheets. It was Kagome's and he knew just how special this ring was to her; he had never seen her without this ring and somehow it had come off her delicate finger last night and got lost in the sheets.

Once again, his mind replayed a piece of last night when she was under him and he pounded into her tiny writhing body and watched her heavy breasts bounced.

How cruel she was for doing this to him.

xXx

Why in the world did she do that?! She couldn't believe herself for sleeping with Inuyasha's cold older half-brother. She could clearly remember everything they did last night; the alcohol by then had worn off just enough for her to be fully aware of everything they were doing. She rubbed her forehead in the backseat of the taxi then looked out the window and watched the passing scenery of inner city of Chicago. Of course Sesshomaru had to live in the heart of it all and of course lived in a nice condo on the top level that was the size of a house.

She groaned as Sesshomaru's godly body went through her mind. She could say that he looked so much like Inuyasha but really both of them were so apart from each other that it wasn't funny. She had never seen Inuyasha naked but from seeing and feeling Sesshomaru last night, she was pretty sure Inuyasha had great qualities. But Sesshomaru being full blooded demon, he was very well endowed. She blushed as she thought of his private part. She shook to take out the image of him naked from her head.

Just yesterday she was head over heels for Inuyasha and now she is blushing over Sesshomaru. She groaned to herself and slid down her chair more and glanced over at the driver who turned his head to look at her then back to the road. She then looked back out the window and pouted out her lip.

She figured that she was feeling confused because Sesshomaru was her first. She was still in love with Inuyasha but she knew that she now had some sort of deep connection with Sesshomaru. But she convinced herself that he meant nothing to her.

The car stopped and she handed the last bit of her cash to the driver and got out. She went inside her run-down apartment complex and unlocked her door. She attempted to push the door open but it wouldn't budge. She growled, "I am not doing this today." she warned the door and pushed on it harder and it opened making her stumble forward.

She grumbled under her breath and slammed the door shut. She set down her stuff then went to her bathroom, flipped on the light and started the shower. She got undressed and stepped into the shower started to clean herself.

She felt terrible for being a coward and had run off before Sesshomaru had awoken. But she didn't know what she was supposed to say to him. 'Hey uh, thanks for the night'? He wouldn't like that. Besides, it's not like he had feelings for her. She was pretty sure the guy slept with a lot of girls and had deeper sexual desires and wouldn't want anything to do with her, after all, she was friends with his little half-brother.

She lathered the shampoo into her hair and started to rinse it out when the water pipes groaned and then the water stopped, leaving her hair still lathered in some shampoo. Kagome turned and looked at the shower head and then at the wall were more of the groans came from.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" she screamed.

xXx

"Thanks for letting me use your shower, Sango." Kagome said as she came out of her best friend's bathroom dressed and towel drying her hair.

"No problem, but uh, you want to explain why you couldn't use yours?" Sango was sitting on her couch with a bowl of cereal and watching cartoons.

"Um, my water kind of got shut off." She said nervously then sat down on the couch next to her friend.

"What? Have you not been paying your water bill?" Sango asked worried.

Kagome grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels, "I have, but I just haven't been able to pay _all_ of it."

"Jesus, Kagome-"

"I almost have it caught up. Once I call the company they will turn it back on. It's fine, Sango." Kagome interrupted her before she was about to go on about responsibility and where her money was going.

"Okay, as long as you have it under control." Sango said not sounding all too convinced.

Kagome sighed and turned off the TV, "Let's go and have coffee shall we?" she knew that would make Sango forget about Kagome's problems and talk about other things.

"Oh yes. Give me a second." Sango jumped up from the couch and placed her bowl of cereal on the coffee table and ran to her room to change.

Forty minutes later the two girls were at a Starbucks. Sango ordered first as Kagome looked over the menu then ordered after her. She pulled out her debit card and handed it to the cashier, who slid it then handed the card back to her.

"I'm sorry, but your card was declined." The cashier looked up from her computer then at Kagome.

Kagome raised her eyebrows and looked at Sango who's eyebrows were raised then she looked back at the cashier, "That has to be wrong. Try it again." She handed her card back and watched nervously as she slid the card once again and handed it back.

"Again, I'm sorry but your card was declined. Is there another card you can pay with?"

Kagome flushed and stuffed her pocket book into her purse and shook her head, "I'm sorry. That's all I have."

Sango sighed and gently pushed Kagome away and handed the cashier her debit card. "You can pay me later, Kagome." She sighed out.

Kagome continued to flush and nodded, "Right, sorry about that." She mumbled.

They waited quietly for their frappuccinos then went outside to sit at a table that was under an umbrella.

"So I never asked you how last night went." Sango said after she took a drink of her coffee.

Kagome played with her straw and a new blush started to rise to her cheeks as the thoughts of Sesshomaru swarmed her rather than the gloomy thoughts of her debt. She sucked on her straw and drank some of her java chip frap then she looked up at her friend. "It was mind blowing and earth shattering, that's for sure." She whispered.

Sango grinned and clapped her hands and leaned forward, "So, give me details. How big was he? How was he in bed?"

Kagome felt herself going further and further down her seat, "Um… Sango." She muttered and looked at her friend who eagerly waited. Kagome let out a sigh, almost like she had given up, "He was pretty big. I thought he was good in bed, but he was my first so I can't compare it or anything."

Sango leaned back and her eyes widened, "Wait, what? He was your _first_?"

Kagome looked around at everything else but at her friend.

"I thought you had sex before!"

Kagome hissed at Sango and shushed her. She didn't want people who were walking in and out of Starbucks to hear this for God sakes.

"I swear." Sango muttered and let out heavy sigh, "I thought you've had sex before, honestly I thought it was with Inuyasha and you didn't want to tell anyone. That's why I told you last night to have sex with someone so you could forget all about _him._" Sango leaned back and groaned. "Dear God."

Kagome nervously drank her coffee and watched her friend. "It really wasn't all that bad. It was quite amazing."

Sango looked back at Kagome and grinned. "I want dirty details."

Kagome shook her head and tapped her finger against the table, "I don't feel comfortable talking about it really. What we did was great but it's private." Kagome mumbled, she felt slightly bad for denying Sango to know just how great the sex was, but she knew how Sesshomaru was and how he wouldn't enjoy the fact that someone knew about his sex who never experienced it themselves.

God, was she feeling something different for him rather than just hate and anger?


	6. Debt

Enjoy! Leave some lovins. XO

* * *

When Sango and Kagome had separated ways, Kagome knew she had some business to take care of. She told Sango that there was nothing to worry about and she had just a few bills to pay off, but she had that heavy feeling in her gut that there was more than that. She turned the key in her ignition of her old Chevy Prizm that could break down at any moment. It turned and wheezed, not fully starting, letting her know that it refused to start the engine. She groaned and leaned her head against the steering wheel, praying as she continued to turn the key to start the car.

Finally the engine started and the car vibrated as it sat in idle. She lifted her head with a huge grin and stroked her steering wheel, "That's it, you'll be okay." She cooed her car.

She put the car in drive and drove to her destination: her bank.

She drove around and finally made it and parked her car and turned it off. She put the keys in her purse and walked in the building. She glanced around the wide area that held only the bank tellers and no customers. She approached the counter to a teller who smiled at her as she welcomed her.

"Hi, I would like to check my bank account." Kagome tried to keep calm as she pulled out her debit card along with her ID and handed it to the teller.

She silently waited and watched as the teller typed on the computer and clicked her mouse a couple of times. Kagome tapped her finger nervously against the counter and pursed her lips. She stopped tapping her finger when the young woman glanced at her then at the screen, all smiles gone.

"Miss Higurashi, you are aware that you are in the negative, correct?"

Kagome straightened herself and raised her eyebrows, "Of course, but it can't be much."

The woman looked at her with her eyebrows furrowed and her lips in a straight line; it all reminded her too much of the look Sesshomaru would give her.

"I think you should talk to that woman over there." She nodded her head toward one of the desks where a husky woman sat behind her desk, small glasses were adorned on her nose that looked like it could fall off at any moment. Kagome turned back to the teller and grabbed her cards and quickly walked to the woman.

The older and much larger woman looked up from her screen and up at Kagome, "Can I help you?" her voice was shrilling and sent Kagome's nerves on overload.

"Um yes, I was told to see you. I guess something about my bank account." She handed her cards to the woman.

"Yes, have a seat." She waved her nubby fingers to the seat then started to put Kagome's information in the computer.

Kagome heaved a sigh and sat down on the chair and looked at all the knick-knacks on the woman's desk.

A wooden name plate was carefully placed in the middle of the wooden desk and on it was in scripted with _Sheryl Hemsworth_. You can tell how a person was just from the way they presented themselves and what they had. She was pretty sure Sheryl Hemsworth was a perfectionist and desired control.

"Oh yes. Now I understand why she sent you over. Kagome, you are ten thousand dollars in the negative." Her voice went higher that made Kagome's teeth clench together.

Her eyes widened and her heart pounded against her chest, "What?! I didn't even know that I was that far in the negative. I thought it would at least be a couple hundred, that's all." She breathed out and leaned back against the chair.

Sheryl looked at Kagome over her glasses, her nub finger pushed the glasses up and she let out a sigh, probably annoyed. "I'm going to print off a list of statements that shows where your lack of money has been going to." She turned back to the computer and clicked on something then got up and went to the printer.

Kagome closed her eyes and willed herself not to freak out here in the bank. She didn't know she was that far in debt and couldn't think where her money had gone. She couldn't begin to think what to do to get the money, other than get extra shifts at work.

"Okay, let's look at this and see where the money is going and who is taking it." Sheryl said with a deep breath and sat down in her leather chair. She pulled out a highlighter and started to highlight things that had been automatically deducted from her account.

Car insurance, bills from her health insurance, and most of all, bill collectors.

She found out that they had frozen her bank account and had been trying to get in contact with her. She had to file bankruptcy and it hurt all the way through her body.

xxx

She eventually got home to her apartment and felt like she had been beaten. She didn't know what she could do and didn't know much about bankruptcy at all, but she did know that it wasn't good. She switched her lights on and went to the kitchen. As soon as she opened the refrigerator door, the lights flickered then went out leaving only the eerily silence with its departure.

A small cry released from her chest and she sluggishly walked to the windows and opened the shades to let the evening light fill the room.

'I'm screwed. I messed up and I'm going to lose my apartment too.' She thought to herself, just in time she heard a knock on the door and a piece paper was slipped through the space between the floor and her door.

She went over and picked up the paper and saw **EVICTION NOTICE** written in bold letters on the top.

"Perfect timing." She mumbled as she skimmed over the letter stating that she had thirty days to remove her property from the building and to pretty much get out of there.

She would be lucky if they gave her thirty days. She had heard stories of people getting evicted and they would wait a week until they would throw their crap on the sidewalk and have the lock changed already.

She let out a shaky breath and set the paper down on the counter and slowly walked to the back room where her bedroom was and crawled onto her old bed. She closed her eyes as her head hit the pillow and she fought hard to hold back the sobs.

But quickly they racked her whole body and busted out. She sobbed into her pillow and her body shook the bed as she cried. She tried to think logically what she could do with her situation, but right now, she was hopeless. She couldn't bring herself to think of asking her friends to help her, she could never do that. She could sell what little stuff she had and try to make some money off it and try to live off it for a while. She could ask her minimum wage job to give her more hours but that wouldn't help much at all.

She knew she was not on the right path of her life and it was biting her in the ass.

She wanted to blame the whole world for her problems and sorrows. Her best friend Inuyasha got married and now she was going to be homeless. How could any of this get worse for her?

She turned her head and looked at her hand and realized her ring was missing. She sat up quickly and tried to suck back her sobs as she looked around her room for the missing ring. That ring meant the world to her and was very ancient and could be worth a lot.

She got up from her bed and looked around her room as she tried to be calm. When she went through her whole apartment she started to lose her mind and got desperate, ripping things apart and kept looking as she started to sob once again. She tried to think of when she last saw it.

She never took that ring off; she had an indentation in her ring finger where the ring was always at. She remembered wearing it yesterday at Inuyasha's wedding. She was pretty sure she had it on when she went home with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru.

Her eyes widened and she ceased her movements and glanced down at her pocket. She quickly grabbed her phone and looked through her contacts, silently hoping that she had his number saved in her phone. Of course at some point during their heated time, her ring must have been pulled off and got lost in his bed.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Sesshomaru in her contacts and quickly hit the call button. She had to get that ring back and at the moment she didn't think about what would happen if she saw him again so soon, especially after her running out this morning.

She chewed on her bottom lip as it started to ring. After three rings, his cold voice came through.

"Sesshomaru Taisho." He sounded so cold and so unpleasant. Did he know her number? Of course not, why would he care to keep her number in his phone? Why would he have her number in the first place? How in the world did she get his number?

She shook her head from her thoughts and took a deep breath, "Sesshomaru, hey, it's Kagome." She croaked and cleared her throat.

"Kagome?" his voice slightly changed but it still held the cold tone.

"Listen, I think I might have left my ring at your place. Is it there?" she crossed her fingers and continued to clear her throat so she didn't sound like she was just crying her eyes out.

"Yes."

"Do you mind if I come by today and pick it up? I really need it."

She heard him breathe through the phone, sounded as if he sighed, "Of course." Then he hung up.

She quickly put her phone back into her pocket and gathered her purse and keys and ran out of the apartment. She locked her door then went to her car not wasting much time.

It saddened her to think that she would have to pawn her sentimental ring, but she had to have the money to live. She fought with her car to get it started then drove to the city, all the while thinking to herself how she is going to act to Sesshomaru.

She had sex with him last night. No she didn't just have sex with him. She had mind blowing, earth shattering sex with him. Oh God. How was she going to handle herself looking at him and know that she had seen and _felt_ him naked?

She squeezed on the steering wheel and took in a deep breath through her nose and back out through her mouth.

"I can do this. Just go in and thank him then leave." She whispered to herself, trying to be strong.

She knew she would crumble as soon as she would step foot through his door and be nervous. But all the while, she felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart was pounding and a strange sensation could be felt in her lower stomach.


	7. Breaking Down

Okay, so I finished chapter eight but still need to post it on dokuga-contest before I post it here and on dokuga. Also, I plan on when this story is finished to go back and fix everything and make it a little and fix all the editing and stuff. But anyways, enjoy the chapter. :3 Leave some lovins pwease.

* * *

Butterflies were still flying in her stomach as she walked down the short hallway to Sesshomaru's door, by the time she approached it she felt like the butterflies had spawn into bats and were trying to beat themselves out of her.

"Okay, Okay. I can do this." She whispered encouragingly to herself.

She knocked softly on the door and let her hand fall to her side and started to chew on her already torn lip. She already tore so much skin off her lip that it had bled in the car ride. She tried to put some makeup on in her car to hide the evidence of her tears.

She heard a click at the door then it opened and Sesshomaru's frame stood in the whole doorway. She looked up at his face and squeezed her lower lip between her teeth. He looked killer, not only in the handsome, good looking kind of way, but he looked pissed.

She looked away from him quickly and cleared her throat nervously, "Sorry for being such a nuisance, I just need that ring badly." She whispered.

"Come." He said harshly and moved out of the doorframe and allowed her to enter his home.

She looked back up at him and timidly went in. She stopped in the main area and looked at him, his golden eyes slanted and staring at her.

"Do you have it?" she asked softly and went back to chewing on her bottom lip.

"You had been crying. What is the matter?" he asked as he took one step to her. She noticed that his hand moved just a little like he was thinking about reaching out to her, but he stopped.

She shook her head and attempted to smile, "Nothing is wrong. Please, where is the ring?" Her voice wobbled and she felt her head ache and knew that she was going to cry again.

He eyed her speculatively like he didn't believe her. Of course not, he is a youkai and can smell right through her lies. He didn't look away from her eyes and his nostrils flared.

"Why were you crying? Did someone hurt you?" his voice became rougher.

She let out a shaky breath and looked down at her hands that shook. She titled her head down then looked up at him through her eyelashes. "I'm just in a financial bind right now, that's all."

His eyebrows furrowed and if he could slant his eyes anymore, he did. "How so?"

She sighed and played with her fingers as she tried to think of a story to tell him that was less damaging than what she was going through.

"Don't think about lying to me, Kagome."

She looked back up at him and sighed, "I found out today that I was ten thousand dollars in debt with my bank and who knows how much money I owe other people. My power and water got shut off and I got an eviction notice. There, that's why I cried." She snapped.

"How did you get yourself so in debt like that?" he sounded irritated and slightly astounded.

She shook her head and sighed, "I don't know. But it happened and I really need that ring."

"You are not thinking of selling it are you?"

"You sure are talkative today."

"Answer me."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms across her chest and she glared up at him, all sorrow gone. "You are not my father." Now she sounded immature.

Sesshomaru's lips twitched and his eyes widened just a fraction, "No. You are right. But I am your-" he stopped in the middle of what he was going to say. It seemed like he was going to say he was something else but he changed track. "What do you plan on doing with that ring?"

"Why does it matter to you, Sesshomaru? That is my personal property. Please give it to me."

Sesshomaru's chest rumbled, like he was purring or growling. She wasn't sure what it was. His eyes hooded and he took one step back. She realized what she had said and knew he was thinking of something dirty. She wanted to slap her forehead but because of what they did last night, she couldn't blame the guy for it.

"Kagome, you are in need of help. Please live with me. I can help you." His voice rumbled and it all sounded husky.

She shook her head and felt the bats back in her stomach, "I can do it myself. I need that ring now."

He shoved his hand in his pocket then extended it out to her, revealing the ring in his palm. She looked up at his face then back at his palm, she then plucked the ring out of his palm but all too quickly he grabbed onto her hand and roughly pulled her a little closer to him.

"You are so stubborn. Stay here to get back on your feet." He whispered huskily.

She blushed as his arms wound around her waist and images once again flashed through her mind of last night. She felt that same pooling feeling in her lower stomach and her heart raced against her chest. "I will be okay." She mumbled, all the while she tried to convince herself as well.

"The invitation does not expire." He released her then walked to his door. He opened it then stood to the side and watched her with his narrowed amber eyes. He looked more guarded than normal and

She nodded and quickly went past him and out of his condo. The door closed quietly behind her and she let out a shaky breath and quickly walked to the elevator; she tried to push away any and all lingering feelings that Sesshomaru that had risen up in her.

A week had passed and Kagome couldn't handle much more of the pressure. She had decided against pawning her ring and it was back in its rightful place on her finger. She begged her work to let her have more hours and hopefully some overtime, but they couldn't work with her and only given her just a couple more hours here and there.

She sat on a chair in the back room of the kitchen of her work and stared down at her phone that had been shut off a couple of days ago. She was so screwed in life at the moment and it made her have horrible anxiety. She still hasn't been able to come up with enough money to at least afford to live in a hotel for a while until she got herself back on her feet. She wanted to see her best friend and beg her to allow her to stay with her for a while but she knew it would be a lost cause.

Boxes were piled and scattered at her apartment and most of her belongings have been packed and no place to go. She only had to worry about the large furniture and where she could take them and not lose them. She couldn't afford a storage unit but she needed somewhere to take her belongings.

"Hey girl. I have been calling you but kept getting a disconnected tone." Sango's voice broke through her musings.

Kagome's head snapped up and she looked over and saw her friend walking into the room, sunglasses on top of her head and a purse hanging off her arm.

"Oh, sorry. It got shut off." She mumbled and looked down at her phone then pushed it into her pocket.

"Shut off?" Sango's voice raised an octave and she plopped on the chair next to her friend.

Kagome's lips twitched, she didn't know if it was a sad smile or a grimace. She couldn't say anything to her friend; she didn't want her to know just exactly how bad of a situation she was in at the moment.

"Kagome what in the hell is going on? You look like you had been dragged through hell and back!" Sango's soft manicured hands were on her shoulders and squeezed.

Kagome buried her face in her hands and started to sob, she couldn't hold it back any longer. She leaned into her friend and sobbed into her stiffened shoulder.

"Kagome! What in the world?" Sango squeezed the sobbing mess of her friend and comforted her through her moment of weakness.

"I-" sob "have-"sob "nowhere-"sob "to go!" Kagome tried to explain through her sobbing. She didn't give a damn at that moment and wanted to talk and she broke loose.

"What?!"

Kagome looked up at her friend's face and desperately clung to her shoulders, "I got an eviction notice a week ago. My power and water had been turned off and my phone got shut off not long afterwards." She sobbed and rubbed at her eyes and tried to control her sobbing. But she continued and covered her face again.

"What?!" Sango screamed louder and shook her friend. "What in the hell have you been doing with your money!?"

Kagome shook her head and continued to sob, "I went to Sesshomaru's to get my ring back to pawn it off. I couldn't do it."

Sango squeezed her closer against her and held onto her. Kagome sobbed until she couldn't anymore then she tried to steady her breathing. She pulled back and whimpered a few times and rubbed at her eyes.

"Did you mention this to Sesshomaru when you saw him to get your ring back?"

Kagome looked away as she sniffled and nodded, "He offered to let me to live with him. I can't do that. It would be so awkward." She sniffled again.

Sango's jaw dropped and she stood up angrily, "Kagome! The rich and "cold hearted" Sesshomaru had opened his place to you and you rejected that?! I don't know just how blind you are but the guy is smitten by you. It's been pretty obvious for years now." Her hands went to her hips and her eyes narrowed.

Kagome looked up at her friend and her eyes widened, "What?" she said meekly.

"The Sesshomaru you have always complained about and called such a jerk is practically throwing himself at you and you don't even notice?" Sango said outraged.

Kagome shook her head slightly; her heart pounded against her chest and the butterflies/bats were back and hitting against her stomach double time. She thought back to every encounter she had with Sesshomaru and her eyes widened a little more. "He couldn't be."

Sango let out an exasperated sigh and threw her hands up in the air, "Kagome, you have been so blinded and fooled by Inuyasha that you didn't think there was anyone else out there. The one person who cared and loved you was right under that nose of yours. Honestly, you need to get your shit together and take him back up on his offer."

Her mouth was dry and she was panting and she had no idea why. She looked away from her outraged friend and flashes of Sesshomaru's face in different angles and times went through her mind; her skin started to get sensitive and goose pimples spread on her arms and legs. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she looked back at her friend who watched her with a glint in her eyes and her mouth set in a straight line.

"Go." Was all Sango said to her.

Kagome's face was flushed and her breathing was a little hard from carrying some bags of clothes to Sesshomaru's front door. She tried to steady her breathing and raised her hand to knock on the door when it opened quickly. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he took a steady step back from her.

She felt her breath hitch in her throat and the bats were back and were full force in her stomach. She watched his molten golden eyes glance from her to her bags of clothes then back at her; his eyebrow shot up then relaxed.

"Is your offer still valid?" she said meekly and ducked her head so that some of her hair fell and hid her face.

She didn't hear him say anything but she heard her bags of clothes being moved then his footsteps retreating. She looked up and saw him carrying all the bags she had struggled to carry and he did it with ease. She followed him inside and into the guest room that was very plain looking but held a queen sized bed. He set her bags down at the end of the bed and he turned to look at her.

"Is that all you brought?" he asked softly.

She shook her head and blushed, "I packed as much as I could into my car. There are more things back at my apartment but I have nowhere to take them."

"Do you have the items you need in your car?" he was so moot and straight to the point.

She nodded, "Larger items are still at my apartment." She mumbled.

He walked past her and pulled his IPhone out of his pocket and dialed someone then waited. "I need someone to come an apartment and take everything in it into a storage unit." He spoke softly but in a cold tone and straight to the point. As she followed him into the main area of the condo, he gave the address to whomever then he hung up and slid the phone into his pocket. He turned and looked at her with his piercing eyes, "We will get the rest of your belongings from your car. The rest is taken care of." He spoke in such a gentle tone towards her.

She felt her heart leap and her face flushed as Sango's words went through her mind and how it was obvious that the cold Sesshomaru Tashio, successful, rich and very powerful, was in love with a very hopeless, unsuccessful, and poor Kagome. She couldn't believe that he was in love with her; she wanted to think that because of what they did together made him more sensitive towards her.

She nodded and followed him out of the condo and onto the elevator. He was quiet the whole ride and walk out to her car and she knew from the tension between them that he was still upset and wanted to know what exactly happened but he didn't ask and it was killing him as well as her.

When they approached her old broken down Chevy Prizm, Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks and she heard his breath hitch.

"_This_ is what you drive?" he hissed.

She stopped walking and looked back at him, his eyes wide and his nostrils flared and he looked angry. She tilted her head to the side and held tightly onto her stomach, "Yes?"

He took four long strides and approached the beaten vehicle and glared his very well-known icy glare at it as if it were his enemy and it just hit him below the belt with some degrading comment. She followed him and opened the back door where a lot of her stuff was stuffed in.

"It's a death trap." He hissed as he took items from her that she pulled out.

She looked at him and sighed, "It's a piece of crap, yes. But it's my only transportation." She looked back at her items and grabbed more and once again he pulled it from her and held it like it weighed nothing.

"I will not allow you to drive this death trap. You will drive one of my _safe_ vehicles."

She rolled her eyes as she grabbed more items and turned to him, "Thank you for the offer Sesshomaru but you have already done so much to help me. I couldn't ask you to loan one of your cars for my safety."

Sesshomaru's nostrils flared once again and he narrowed his eyes, "You didn't ask. I demanded. You will drive one of my cars from now on." He followed her after he slammed the back door shut of the car.

Kagome shook her head and turned to look at Sesshomaru who watched her with his death gaze, "I really don't want to drive your car. I'm pretty reckless." Maybe that would deter him away from loaning her one of his expensive cars.

"I am not surprised that you would drive recklessly. We can fix that." His lips twitched to almost a smirk.

Kagome raised her eyebrows as they stepped into the elevator and he pushed a button. "Fix that how?" she shook her head and sighed, "It doesn't matter. I couldn't ask any more from you since you have already opened your home up to me."

"This is not up for negotiation, Kagome. That car will be gone and you will drive one of my cars." He said sternly.

The ding of the elevator silenced them. They stepped out of the elevator and down the short hallway and back into Sesshomaru's condo and into her bedroom.

She dropped her things on the floor and ran her hands through her hair and let out a frustrated sigh, "Sesshomaru." She sighed out frustrated.

He gently placed her items down on the bed then looked at her with raised eyebrows and waited for her to say something but she couldn't think of anything to say. She shook her head, frustrated that he won this battle.

She sat down on the bed and sighed, "Okay. I will for now on drive your car. But don't get rid of my car."

"It is being junked. I will replace it with a better car."

She huffed and looked at him, his facial features had softened and his eyes sparkled with amusement. He is overbearing and so demanding; he couldn't possibly be in love with her. She would have thought he would be a hearts and flowers kind of guy, not like how he had been acting.

She blushed and looked down at her lap as she thought of the night they made love. He had been so gentle and loving and to be honest, it made her want more of his TLC in the bedroom.

His eyes widened and she knew that he knew she was aroused. She stood up quickly and busies herself with unpacking. He cleared his throat and stepped out of her room as he stated that he had to leave due to work.

Her having to live with Sesshomaru was going to be hard, especially on her part and her raging hormones and changing emotions. She was going to be a handful for the daiyoukai and wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't stand being around her after a few days.


	8. Seductress, not at her best

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and the loves. I really do appreciate your dedication to this story and we are close to the end of it all on this one. Leave me more love because I really do need that fuel to get this story done. :3

**Warning:** This chapter does contain some adult situations, no lemon, but enough to make you blush. Enjoy.

XxX

She had been surprised by the fact that he had managed to stay sane and treat her the same exact way he treated her when she first arrived. She had been sure she would have driven him crazy and most likely kick her out. He hadn't secluded himself away from her and hadn't snapped at her when she was sure at a few times he would snap. Only a week had passed and she had recently started to settle in more comfortably and they both fell in sync to their busy schedules. She hadn't realized until recently that Sesshomaru constantly worked; he would leave early before she woke up and would come back late in the evening.

She rolled over on her side and stared at the clock on her night stand that read, 4:50 a.m. in bright red numbers. She had woken up from one of those dreams again and it had managed to keep her from falling back to sleep. Ever since she had arrived at Sesshomaru's luxurious condo, she had been graced with wet dreams for the first time in her life.

His golden eyes haunted her dreams and looked exactly the same as the night she was deflowered. They were molten, hazed and hooded as they looked down at her. The dreams felt so real; she could feel his wet kisses on her body as he cherished her like he had the night of Inuyasha's wedding. She could feel his hardened length slide inch by delicious inch into her and spread her exactly like he did when he made love to her. In the dreams he would bring her to the brink of an orgasm and send her over, in the middle of the glorious orgasm she would wake up moaning out his name and her hips thrashing involuntarily. It was embarrassing enough that she would wake up in that state, but what really embarrassed her was that she would moan loud and was sure that Sesshomaru had heard her. She couldn't look at Sesshomaru the first day it happened, but he showed no signs of him aware of her sexual fantasies during the night and not ever hearing his name passing through her lips in a cry of pleasure.

She shivered as her lower stomach clenched and her sex started to drip in anticipation to be filled by his girth. She sat up with a huff and got out of bed quickly; she then left her bedroom and went to the kitchen to try to get her mind off of Sesshomaru and his body and her frustrating sexual dreams.

She had found out that first day she moved in that he was an excellent cooker and never ate out. She smirked as she remembered seeing him cook their meals when she returned from work in the evening after he had already returned. She was on okay cook, but she could bake and was pretty proud of her works.

She decided to make breakfast for them since he would normally beat her to it and already have it ready by the time she rolled out of bed. She was pretty sure the guy never slept in.

She pulled out a frying pan and searched through his refrigerator and pulled out milk, eggs and butter. She turned on the electric burner for the stove and sprayed the frying pan with grease and put it on and waited for it to heat up.

She got coffee made and started to fry up eggs and glanced over to her side and saw Sesshomaru leaned against the island counter with his fingers brushing over his lips, she assumed he did so to hide a smile. She blushed and looked down at the eggs then flipped them and glanced back at him, "Good morning." She said to him shyly. She still couldn't get over her wet dream just yet.

"Did you sleep well last night?" he asked with a glint of humor that twinkled in his eye.

Her eyes widened just a fraction and she thought for just a moment that he had heard her this time or he knew all along and kept silent about it and laughed about it in his own privacy. She blushed and looked back at the eggs and put them on their plates.

"Yes." She said meekly and went to the toaster and put bread in to make toast. Not much of a breakfast but at least it was something.

Sesshomaru would do a full on breakfast and made sure she would leave over stuffed and wouldn't be hungry again until it was dinner time. But she wanted to return the gesture and let him know she wasn't just mooching off of him.

"How was your sleep?" she asked awkwardly and set his plate down in front of him and handed him a fork.

"Normal." His lips twitched and he looked down at his plate that only had two eggs on it.

She flushed at her own embarrassment of not really doing much of a breakfast, but when he was around she felt on edge and had no idea why. She wanted to mentally slap herself; she knew why she was on edge around him but she didn't want to think about it or even admit it.

She grabbed the toast and put one on his plate then got her plate made and seated next to him at the table. She glanced at him and quickly looked away when she saw him looking at her.

"You seem on edge, is something troubling?" Sesshomaru asked nonchalantly as he picked up his fork and cut his fried eggs so the middle oozed out and spread to his toast.

She shrugged and stuffed her mouth with a large bite of toast and noticed she did not grab them coffee. She stood up quickly while she chewed on her toast and got them their coffee then sat down with the mugs.

"Thank you." He said softly and lifted the mug to his lips and took a gentle sip then placed it back on the table. "Are you going to answer my question?"

She gulped back the toast and tapped her finger nervously against the table, "No."

"No to what? No to something troubling you or no to you answering my question?"

"No, nothing is troubling me." She sighed out and chewed on her lower lip.

"Hn." Was all she got back from him; she looked over at him as he started to eat his eggs and stared down at his plate.

She raised her eyebrows from his lack of response and felt irritated for some reason. "Do you think otherwise?" she hissed.

He looked at her with his eyes narrowed, "I can smell everything you feel, Kagome." He warned softly.

Her mouth went dry as she realized that she had forgotten that little important detail at that moment. So he could smell what she was feeling. Did he smell her arousal during the nights she had her wet dreams? She saw his lip lift into a lazy smirk and that answered her question. He fucking knew.

She blushed and quickly looked away and stared down at her plate. She lost her appetite but didn't want to give him the satisfaction by getting up and retreating to her bedroom.

"You are up early."

His voice broke the silence between the two; it also made her jump slightly and dropped her fork with a loud clink on her plate. She swallowed hard and looked at him in the corner of her eye and quickly looked back at her plate as she picked the fork back up. She nodded and cleared her throat.

"Had a nightmare." Her eye twitched as she told a huge white lie to him.

His chair scooted back as he stood up and went to the sink with his plate. She watched as he moved fluidly and bent down to put his plate and fork in the dishwasher. She couldn't help herself and felt like a pervert for doing what she did, but she stared at his nice ass and couldn't look away. She quickly looked up to his face as he straightened then turned.

"You moaning out my name says differently about this 'nightmare' you say you had." He spoke softly then he left the room altogether.

Her eyes widened and her heart pounded against her chest and once again the damn bats were back beating at her stomach. She didn't know if she should chase him and try to explain and lie to him more to cover the embarrassment of her wet dreams, or let him walk away knowing that she did indeed had wet dreams about him.

She let him walk away and she sat in her own embarrassment and frustration.

The built up frustration he felt was going to be the death of him, he was sure. The first night she had stayed, it felt unreal to him. He knew she was living with him, finally in his reach and finally under his care; but it all felt like another one of his dreams and that he would soon wake from it. He hadn't slept that night because of his thoughts but what had broken him from the thoughts was the fresh and intoxicating smell of Kagome's arousal.

He had lain there in bed and concentrated on the smell that filled his lungs with each deep breath he took. Did she not remember that he was a youkai? Images of his Kagome touching herself had flashed through his mind. His beast roared from the fact that he was still lying in bed, hardened and fully aware that she was more than likely touching herself to release and he did not have anything to do it. His nostrils flared and his heart picked up a faster pace as he started to hear her moan and his jealousy coiled and turned into anger. Those sweet, sweet sounds were meant only for him and it angered him that she would do such a thing with him so close to her. He knew she wasn't over Inuyasha, and he assumed that she was touching herself while she thought of his awful little brother. He felt outraged and couldn't take much more and slid out of his bed, down the hall and outside her bedroom. More of her mewling and moaning came through and filled his veins with arousal and outrage.

He opened her door and made his way to the side of her bed. His golden eyes settled on her face and his head quirked to the side when he saw her eyes closed and her hands outside of her blanket, clearly not touching herself. But she continued to moan and thrust her hips wildly.

His eyes widened as it struck him at that moment; she was having a sex dream.

"Sesshomaru." She moaned out softly and wiggled her body more.

His heart leapt at that moment and he quickly took steps away from the bed, all the while still staring at her. She was having a sex dream about HIM. For once in his long lifetime, his was dumb struck. Never had he thought she would dream of him, especially with how she felt about Inuyasha. But there she was, squirming and moving her hips as if she were riding him, and moaning out his name. He quickly retreated from the bedroom and as he approached his room, her finale happened and she screamed his name.

He stood in the doorway to his bedroom, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his member throbbed and hardened more, it was almost painful. His claws clenched onto the wooden doorframe and he held back his moan. He stumbled into his room and once again lain in his bed and started to touch himself to relieve himself. He had not masturbated in such a long time that it felt almost thrilling and exciting like it had when he was a pup.

He thought of his Kagome as he stroked himself quickly. He imagined her sweet lips around the tip of his cock and licking him like he was a lollipop. He bared his fangs and hissed as he could feel that he was at the brink of his orgasm. He just needed that one last push; he conjured the mental image of her using those nice hips to ride him hard and twirled around on him, grinding against his pelvis and pushing him deeper into her core. He snarled and jerked his hips in his release and continued to pump his hand to work out every last drop, all the while he imagined himself still buried deep in her and spilling every last drop of his fertile seed in her and staying buried long enough for her to be pupped.

He thought that one night would be the only time it would happen. But it had continued every night and it had continued to make him frustrated and jealous of her dreams. He would do anything to worship her again and show that she is loved and cared for.

He was shocked to see her up early and made breakfast for them both. He knew that she woke up from one of those dreams and couldn't sleep. He didn't mean to give her the clue that he knew and that the game was up, but he did it anyways. It also hurt his feelings that she would lie horribly and say that she had been having nightmares.

He is no nightmare to her. He never would be a nightmare to her. He can be a nightmare to other people, but never to his Kagome. His would be mate.

He had expected her to follow him out of the kitchen. If she had he would have ravaged her; But she did not follow and he was left feeling let down. He went to his room and got ready for work and tried to clear all thoughts of Kagome from his mind. He went back out and saw that she had cleaned up the kitchen and was not in sight. He figured that she must have gone back to bed to sleep, but more than likely avoid him.

When will he ever learn that she does not see him in any other way than Inuyasha's brother and the one night stand?

He is hopeless.

_He couldn't possibly be in love with me._

She had been fighting herself all day about it, but as she thought back to all Sesshomaru had done and said to her, it added up quickly. She had the day off and took full advantage of it and decided to be lazy and wonder idly around the condo.

She felt impatient, and she knew it was because she wanted to be around Sesshomaru. She was not in love with him, but there were some weird emotions she was getting from being around him or even thinking about him.

It frustrated her to no end that she couldn't get ahold of her emotions. She chewed on her lower lip and paced around the front room and glanced at a few items every now and then. He wasn't a typical guy; he didn't have pictures of family or friends. But rather he just had random art pieces that hung on the wall or were weights for books or paper.

She felt the sudden urge to flirt with him and see what he would do. If she made a pass on him, would he relieve her sexual frustrations that she had been having? Maybe deep down, she really wanted him rather than Inuyasha? Her eyes widened and a tiny gasp escaped her lips, she hadn't thought of Inuyasha since she and Sesshomaru had sex and not only that she couldn't believe the way her thoughts were taking.

She couldn't possibly want to be with the love of her life's brother could she? She is embarrassed to even say she had a one night stand with him; she couldn't possibly tell Inuyasha that she fucked his brother to get over her feelings for _him_.

She had to stop thinking about this and get her mind off of things.

The rest of her time she sat in his large den area where he had a large flat plasma screen and surround system. She watched movies and occasionally glanced at the time as she anticipated his return. An hour before his arrival, she got up and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. She hoped that he still wasn't upset with her and would talk to her.

She was freaking out; she didn't know how to cook or at least what steps to take to make a good meal. She couldn't tell what exactly she had made. She decided on some kind of meat that she was sure that would end up burnt, vegetables that would be bland and some rice.

When he had returned, he stopped in the kitchen and stared at her with a bewildered look. She turned and looked at him and smiled sweetly. She felt like her insides had melted and she felt the tension of her previous thoughts went out the window and a different kind of tension replaced it.

"I thought it would fair to cook this time since I had the day off." She shrugged and looked back at the meat she put in a pan with a tiny frown that played on her lips.

"Oh?"

She nodded and listened to his footsteps retreat to his bedroom. It didn't take him long before he turned and sat at the table and watched her from behind. She took this great moment to take advantage of the situation and see what kind of reactions she could get out of him, just as proof for his affections that Sango had pointed out.

She opened the oven and placed the pan with the meat on it in the oven; she made sure she bent low so that her rear was pushed out and all he could see was her skirt lifted and exposed the bottom of her cheeks and the lack of panties.

A sharp intake of breath could be heard and made her grin just a little. She stood up straight and closed the oven and flicked her hair back then turned to look at him. His golden eyes were wide and his nostrils were flared but other than that his face was simply calm. She took that information and filed it away somewhere safe in the back of her mind to later think back when she was alone.

They stared at each other for a few painfully silent moments then she turned and set back on her task of preparing their questionable meal. She couldn't think of ways to tease him, since she had never felt the need to arouse anyone, other than Inuyasha and even at that she sucked greatly at. She couldn't even think of a time when she had tried to use her own body to arouse him.

Deep in her thoughts she had absently wondered around the kitchen to get whatever she needed for the meal then set out the dishes and had seated herself next to Sesshomaru whose form was stiff as a rod. She leaned her elbow on the table and placed her cheek in her hand and stared at him, who in return avoided her gaze. Odd.

"How was work?" she asked for the first time since they had started to live together.

If he could get stiffer, he did. "Fine."

She quirked an eyebrow at his response and tapped her finger against her cheek absently. She didn't know what to talk to him about since they had never really had a conversation together, not really counting her drunk conversation with him at the bar. "Do you want something to drink?"

He glanced at her then looked away and at some random object in the room then rose from his place, "I can retrieve my own drink."

She stood up with him and raised both eyebrows, "It's fine, I want to help." She followed behind him as he went to grab a glass and turned not realizing she had been so close behind him. They both stumbled and she about fell on her rear but with his quick reflex, he grabbed her by the waist and had her crushed against him. Sadly though the cup had to take one for the team and fell to the ground and shattered, but neither one had cared at that moment.

She didn't know when she had started to pant, but she hoped that he didn't take notice to that. She looked up at his face and blushed at the way he stared down at her.

"Sorry." She mumbled and glanced away from his face and looked down at the broken glass on the ground that scattered around their feet.

His hands tightened just a little on her waist then he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the kitchen. She looked up at his face shocked, did he think to bring her to his bedroom and take advantage of her? He only glanced down at her then looked ahead of him; his jaw was clenched and she could see an occasional twitch. Was she really secretly beckoning him to make love to her again?

Her assuming had been cut short when he stopped in the living room and set her down on her feet and turned without a word and went back into the kitchen. She stood there shocked and stared at the empty space where he had been and heard the sound of glass being swept then dumped into the trash.

She let out a little sigh but didn't know if it was out of relief or from disappointment.

The evening had gone by slowly and very quietly. Why hadn't Sesshomaru talked to her during their pretty disgusting meal? Was he repulsed by her cooking? She knew that she wasn't a good cooker and she had even told him, right? Either way, she wanted to hear him talk for whatever reason. She had also wanted to hear or see responses to her subtle 'flirting' or 'seducing'.

She pouted in her room and huffed at herself. She wasn't much of a seductress was she? If she had tried harder, she was sure that it would be just as obvious as two elephants fucking in the room and she didn't want to give her motives away.

Sesshomaru had retreated to his bedroom hours ago after their meal and had not returned and left her feeling terrible. She had to find a way to get him to express his feelings of love for her, she had to know if it were true or not.

She glanced at the clock and groaned inwardly. It was half past nine and she was sure he probably passed out after being in there for so long. What else did the man have to do in his room other than lay in bed and sleep? Her face scrunched and reddened as she thought of him doing other things to preoccupy himself and it turned her on just a little to think of him touching himself.

'Oh God, I have turned into a pervert.'

She could feel her body aching and butterflies flap around in her stomach with nerves as she thought about sneaking into his room. She started to tell herself and believe that she just wanted someone to talk to since she didn't have much of a social life on her day off, or even after she moved in with him.

She took a deep breath and crawled off her bed and tiptoed to her door and down the hall to Sesshomaru's room. She stood outside of the door and listened for any sounds that would tell her he was awake or 'preoccupied', but no sounds were emitted.

Taking another deep breath, she opened the door quietly and tiptoed into the darkened room and over to the shadowy bed. She could see his large form lying on the bed but was unsure if his eyes were open or not. She squinted in the dark to see his face and if his eyes were open, but she couldn't be sure.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered meekly.

No response. She crawled onto the bed and started to feel automatic regret and felt like she had violated his privacy by sneaking into his room while he was unconscious and crawling into his bed. She shook the thoughts out of her head and curled up next to his warm body.

"What are you doing?" his deep voice made her jump in shock and push more against his side.

"I can't sleep and feeling a little lonely." It just tumbled out of her lips without her even registering it.

She heard his head turn on the pillow and felt his stare now locked onto her, "Is that so?"

A shaky breath escaped her lips and her head nodded on its own free will; what's up with her body going against her conscious? Traitors.

His movements had been hesitant but he rolled onto his side so he faced her and his hand rested on her hip. It sent goosebumps all along her body and the butterflies were beating at her stomach walls, demanding to be released.

She looked up at his face and his golden orbs were locked on her face. She blushed and snuggled closer against his supple body and buried her face into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his form. Her plan had been to try to seduce him in bed, but this seemed like a much greater idea and she rather liked the idea of being in his arms all night.

Where in the holy hell did those thoughts come from?

"Were you wanting to talk?" his voice broke her silent reprimanding of herself.

She shook her head and skimmed her lips over his shoulder and didn't take notice to the shivers that wracked his body. "I just want to be with you." She mumbled tiredly.

Oh how that one little sentence held so much more meaning in his mind.

He squeezed her gently and buried his face into her raven locks and breathed in deep. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment with having her in his arms.

All the previous anger he had for her went right out the window and was replaced with the more powerful feeling he had for her.

But he knew something was up from the way she had been acting differently that day. For now he was going to ignore it and enjoy the time he had holding the keeper of his heart in his arms.


	9. Not a Rebound

A/N: Hey guys, so sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I literally had to force myself to write this to get it done. I have one more chapter and this story will be done. I will probably have a sequel for it but who knows. I'm so sorry if you find mistakes in here, but just bare with me. I will eventually go back and fix everything with this story and make it longer and more detailed, but for now I have to pay attention to my school since I'm going to be graduating in December.

Until then, leave me lots of love because that really helps inspire me and motivates me. Love you all and happy Halloween! :)

* * *

She wanted him; she wanted him so fucking bad that it hurt her and it made her worried from all the odd sensations she felt around Sesshomaru. Her mind was screaming at her not to do it; she was still in love with Inuyasha, or so she thought. But her body was screaming differently and demanding that she take Sesshomaru and relieve them both. She had slept all night in his arms and had awoken with this lust for him and it was driving her mad.

A little whimper escaped her lips as she twisted around and closed her legs to cease the pulsing sensation in her core; it's been like this for an hour or perhaps longer. She glanced up at Sesshomaru's face and was shocked that he was still fast asleep. She assumed that with his great hearing and smelling ability he would know what is going on in his arms, but he didn't make a move and slept soundly.

She twisted more in his arms and was flush against his hard body and had her face buried in his shoulder. He smelt like heaven at the moment, okay so he always smelt good to her. She thought if she slept in his arms that night, she wouldn't have her crazy sex dreams of him but she was so wrong. It was close to morning time and she was going crazy with her lust and fought with herself whether she wake him up and demand that he make her stop hurting or she lay there in complete silence and try to ignore the sweet agony.

Damn it all and her weakness; she couldn't stop herself and she wanted relief so fucking bad. She pulled her face away from his shoulder and kissed along his neck up to his strong jaw then over to his lips. All the while as she explored his mouth with hers, her greedy hands made their way down his body and noted the way his skin twitched under her scorching touch. She grabbed one of his hands and shoved it inside her pajama pants and panties and had him cupping her heated core.

She let out a whimper as his fingers grazed over her slick core but did not make a move to enter her. She had to wake up him; she wanted him awake and to take away this lust haze she was under. Kisses were not waking him up so she pushed herself closer against him, thrilled that the hand that was cupping her sex squeezed more and put more pressure against her clit. She let out a little moan and kissed over to his ear and nibbled on the soft flesh of his lobe.

"Wake up, please." She whimpered in his ear.

She ground her hips against his hand and whimpered as they twitched and came to life, one of his fingers started to stroke her core and create more moans from her. She couldn't seem to peel herself away from him and knew she probably looked desperate and a bitch in heat but at that moment she didn't care. She just hoped that he would help her.

He had been awake since she had been moaning in her sleep and woke up from it. He was surprised that she hadn't woken him up right away, but rather she lie there in his arms for an hour just squirming and the swirl of her arousal had hazed his mind.

His heart raced against his chest as she pushed herself against him and started to kiss him, all the while she had shoved his hand into her pants and had him cup her sex. It was hard not to just take her after that, but he feigned sleep and continued to let her do what she wanted.

When she whimpered in his ear to wake up, he couldn't resist any more. He started to move his fingers and stroke her outer lips and prepared her for his ministrations. He turned his head and caught her greedy lips with his own and plunged a finger into her dripping core.

She threw her head back and let out a moan that made him shiver from the sound. He watched her face as he pumped his finger slowly in and out of her tight walls; her eyebrows were knitted together in her concentration to release and her mouth was wide open in her pleasure. She was a beautiful sight.

All the while in the back of his mind, his conscious had to run its little mouth and remind him of his suspicions from yesterday. She had been up to something and this might be some part of her plan. He tried to push the thoughts away and continued to pleasure the little woman beside him. He let out a little growl as the back of his hand kept hitting the restraints of her panties and pants. He pulled his hand out and ignored her whimper. He pulled her pants and panties down and off of her long slender legs and spread them apart so he could see the evidence of her arousal of him.

He leaned in toward her evidence and took in a deep breath of her scent. She smelt divine to him and he wanted to taste her nectar that was made only for him. He moved so he was bent in front of her and his face was in her weeping sex and he started to lap his tongue against her folds.

He purred in satisfaction as his woman let out cries of pleasure and bucked her hips wildly and grinded against his face. He pushed down on her lower stomach to keep her still, with the other hand he spread her lips and exposed the tiny pearl that he was after. His long tongue swept out and licked once, twice then assaulted her.

He didn't think that this would ever happen again, another day where he would explore her body and bring her pleasure. The last time had been a regret on her part and he was still deeply hurt by her actions. Once again, his conscious invaded and screamed louder that she was up to something and that he would once again, be hurt by her. What would stop her from ignoring him after this? She was in love with his brother but couldn't touch him, so instead she is using Sesshomaru to bring her satisfaction. Had she been thinking of Inuyasha while he brought her pleasure?

"Say my name." He growled out; he wanted to hear his name pass through her lips. He wanted to know if she was thinking of him as he gave her pleasure and not his stupid half-brother.

She hesitated.

A growl escaped him and vibrated against his chest. How could she do this to him? How could he do this to himself? He pulled away from her and got off the bed and glared down at her half naked form.

"Leave." He growled.

Her blue eyes widened up at him and she quickly sat up and panted, "What? Why?"

He turned so his back was to her and he glared at the window. He had been so stupid for allowing this stupid girl get under his skin, for even allowing himself to fall in love with her when she was so stupid crazy for Inuyasha. He clenched his fists into his sides as another growl escaped him.

"Woman, leave." He was a little harsher.

Her movements were hesitant but she had eventually got off his bed, and once again he had to boil his sheets so he could rid her scent from them.

"What did I do wrong?" her voice cracked and it made his stomach clench. Was she crying?

He would not fall for the innocent look and her tears. He had somewhat become soft ever since he had met her and he was not going to let that happen again. He turned his head and glared at her, yeah she was crying.

"I know your games. I will not be used once more for a distraction of your feelings for Inuyasha."

"What?" Kagome's eyes grew wide and her voice raised an octave.

"Do not play dumb with me. I knew after you left that morning that you had just used me, just like what you are trying to do now. Now leave." He roared.

Kagome's eyes widened and stared at him with her blue eyes that were cloudy and filled with tears, "How can you say that? I never used you." As soon as she said it aloud, she realized that the night of Inuyasha's wedding, she had used him.

Guilty and embarrassed, she got up from the bed and slowly made her way out of the room; before she passed the doorway she turned her head over her shoulder to peek at him, who was watching her with harsh eyes. Letting out a little sigh she turned back and went back to her room and shut the door quietly.

Sesshomaru stood there in his room and let out a growl and rubbed his hands over his face and glared more at the empty room. It was certainly frustrating that he had opened himself up more than usual with this human girl, and in the end he kept getting hurt by her.  
Had he continued his intimacy with her that morning, he was sure that he would have been hurt even more and been more frustrated with himself.

For a split second, he regretted even opening his home to her and allowing her to live with him. But that was quickly thrown out; he wouldn't want to see the girl end up on the streets and get in more trouble. He just had to suck it up and bare the fact that she was driving him insane with having her so close to him but she wasn't really his.

_Pathetic with how easily I am giving up._ The thought crossed his mind and he mauled on that for a little while. He truly was giving up way too easily on her, but he quickly reminded himself that he also had been wanting for so long and waited for her for so long; how much longer can he wait? Would she truly belong to him if they ever got together? He would be some sort of rebound for her, and he wouldn't lower himself to that nonsense.

With a sigh and a growl, he started to get ready for his day, first by taking a shower then getting dressed. He skipped having breakfast and went on to going to work. Hopefully at his job he would be able to have his mind on something other than her.

What had gotten into her to act that way? Never before had she actually thrown herself onto someone in hopes of them alleviating the 'pain' of the pleasure she felt around him. Now all she felt was rejection and intense rage, not sure if the rage was towards herself or to Sesshomaru. More than likely both; she had used Sesshomaru the first time, but it was simply a dare that she couldn't refuse and in the end it something that she had enjoyed. She was also angry with how Sesshomaru had yelled and growled at her and treated her like some whore.

She played back the events that happened that morning and didn't know what exactly made him snap. Was he thinking too much while they were doing that? Or was it some kind of game he was playing at? If it was a game, then why did he seem okay with her spending the night in his bed the night before?

Kagome let out a groan and rubbed her temples for all the questions that were running through her head. She was too damned embarrassed to go out of her while Sesshomaru was getting ready for work. She's pretty sure that she would be too embarrassed to show her face when he got back home later that evening.  
She had to get out of there while he was still gone. Her mind and body is playing games on her and she didn't know what the hell was going on with her. Her brain was screaming at her that she still loves Inuyasha and eventually he will be hers, and her body on the other hand was screaming at her for Sesshomaru and only for Sesshomaru.  
She had to get away from Sesshomaru so she could think more clearly and figure things out. Glancing down at her new phone, thanks to Sesshomaru, she texted Sango if she could stay there for a bit to get away from Sesshomaru.  
She picked at her nails waiting for the response and frowned when she read it. _No way, you two need to work it out. Just remember what I said._

For the love of God! Why couldn't she just stay over at her best friend's house for a couple of days to get away from him? Does Sango not realize just how traumatized she is at the moment?  
With a growl she threw her phone down on the bed and leaned back and stared at the ceiling. What the hell was she going to do?

The day passed way too fast for Kagome and Sesshomaru had arrived later in the afternoon, which wasn't all too surprising to her really, since he did leave pretty pissed off. She sucked in a breath and went to the kitchen to look for something to eat, passing Sesshomaru on his way to his bedroom. She could just feel the tension waving off of him.  
All she wanted to do was run back to her room and hide there all night until he was asleep and just find something to eat then. But she was starving and he was going to be in his room for a little bit getting out of his suit and getting comfortable. She rummaged through the refrigerator and heard some movement behind her, she turned her head and saw that he came back to the kitchen, suit still on and he was rummaging as well, getting out ingredients to make himself something to eat. All of a sudden she lost her appetite and thought the idea to wait until he was asleep sounded good.

She closed the door to the fridge and made her way out of the kitchen, only to stop when her mouth decided to open and do its word vomit. Oh how she longed for a filter and to know when not to talk.

"Are you still angry with me?"

Why the hell did she ask that? Of course he was still fucking angry with her; the seething anger was rolling off of him like fumes! But her little brain couldn't just let it go and wanted to hear from him that he was indeed angry.  
All she got in response was nothing but him ignoring her and anger started to boil in her. She turned and looked at him as he still got things put together and he started to make his dinner.

"You know, I wasn't using you."

Dear God, why did her heart skip a beat while she said that? Because she wasn't sure that it was true?

That made him stop in his tracks and he turned his head towards her with his eyes narrowed into tiny slits, "Oh, is that so? It's no secret to anyone of your fascination and obsession with Inuyasha, and you sleeping with me on his wedding night was just a coincidence right? And you leaving the next morning had nothing to do with your regret, right?" venom dripped off of every single word he spoke sharply.

She flinched with each word and the sarcasm that was laced through the whole statement. She flushed and glared down at the ground with him calling her out. What could she say back to that at the moment? She hated that she couldn't think of anything right to say at the moment to defend herself, but hours later she will think of something and regret that she couldn't think of something like that at the time it happened.

Her eyes snapped up and looked at him as he glared at her still, waiting for her to say something. When she didn't speak, a grim smirk lifted on his lips then he looked back at his food preparations and continued like nothing happened. His shoulders were tense and his movements were jerky to give away that he was still bothered.

"But last night when I went into your room, it was because I wanted your comfort. This morning, I wanted you, not use you." She said meekly.

He turned his head a little so she could see the corner of his eye that was still narrowed, "I don't believe you." He said coldly then looked back at what he was doing.

With a slight nod and feeling defeated, she turned around and went back to her room. She flung herself on her bed and buried her face in the pillow and hit it a couple of times.  
How could he believe her if she couldn't believe herself?


	10. Resolving

A/N: So this is the last chapter of this story you guys. I know sad times right? Also... I know I should be working on the beast but nothing is coming to me and I don't want to rush that story. The Beast is my baby and I want to make sure everything is going to be perfect and I hope you all understand...  
Anyways, don't kill me at the end of the chapter, because I know a few of you will. -hides- But I was trying to be realistic with the ending. Leave some loves and I hope to hear from you guys on my other stories! :)

_EDIT:_ SO, I've decided to put my Christmas story and the sequel together. yay! It's going to be called **A Christmas Story: Dark Nights** so keep a look out for it because I just recently finished the prologue. Just a fair warning, everything just jumps to when they are finally together and it's kind of sad.

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Drop"

_Resolving_

"Miroku went to work, so it's just us for a couple of hours." Sango stated as she walked back into the living room and plopped down next to Kagome who was curled up and staring at the TV, not really paying all too much attention to the show that was on.

"So you are just going to mope around the whole time you are going to stay here? How long are you staying here again?" Sango asked as she poked Kagome's leg a couple of times to get her friend's attention.

Kagome turned her head and looked over at her friend who was sitting there and watching her with her eyebrows furrowed. "I just wanted to stay for a couple of days to put some distance between myself and Sesshomaru."

Sango groaned and brushed her hair with her hand and leaned her head back a little in exasperation, "You know you just need to talk it out with him. I can't blame him that he's hurt."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and quickly sat up and pushed her finger into Sango's chest, "You were the one who dared me to sleep with him, so I did! It's not all my fault you know!"

Sango slapped her friend's hand away then waved her own hand in the air as if to swipe away what Kagome had said.

"I dared you to sleep with the first guy you saw, and that was Sesshomaru. I thought it was a perfect pairing and it wasn't so hard to see that he was crazy about you. I thought after rolling around in the hay with him then you would get over Inuyasha like that." She snapped her fingers for emphasis on 'that'.

Kagome shook her head and ran her tiny hands over her face and back through her hair and let out a frustrated sigh. So her best friend was going to put all the blame on her and that everything was her fault? This is ridiculous! Perhaps she should have stayed with Sesshomaru since he would just ignore her and not push and prod like what Sango was doing. "You know emotions and feelings for someone just don't disappear like that! I have never been confused about my feelings…" well not until she started to live with Sesshomaru and really get to know him. Kagome stood up and placed her hands on her hips and glared at her best friend, "You know, you are making it seem like you don't want me here at all. I'll just show myself out." With that she turned on her heel and went to the guest room to grab her bag that was still packed, a few clothes that were on the floor and packed them up.

Kagome didn't want to leave her little safe haven and go back to the hostility of Sesshomaru's home, but her best friend, her only friend really at this point, was treating her like she was such inconvenience and wasn't taking some blame for making her sleep with Sesshomaru.  
She could possibly sleep in the car Sesshomaru got her, which would get her away from everyone and have time for herself and think things through. Childish it was for her thinking that, but it sounded like a great idea to get away.

"Kagome, where are you going to go?" Sango asked her with annoyance in her tone.

Kagome turned and faced her friend who was standing in the room now, her arms crossed under her bust and her brown eyes wide. Kagome snipped and flipped her head back so that her hair would go behind her shoulders.

"Away for a bit. Don't worry about me." Kagome slipped on her shoes and grabbed her keys and phone and stepped past Sango and went to the front door. She was stopped when Sango's hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her forcefully.

"Don't be this way Kagome! Jesus, you need to quit being so childish!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and pulled herself away from her friend and opened the front door, "You know…you aren't being such a great friend Sango. You could have at least apologized for starting this whole mess. You challenged me in the first place… when I was DRUNK. When I lost my place and asked you if I could stay with you, you wouldn't let me!" _don't you cry Kagome._ She sucked in a shaky breath and left the apartment.

Kagome climbed into her new Honda Civic and leaned her head against the steering wheel; she sucked back some sobs and squeezed onto the chair's edge. She tried to think of the whole thing logically but all she wanted to do was be mad at everyone. She had been in love with Inuyasha and now she didn't know where she stood on that matter, her so called best friend failed to even be a good friend, and Sesshomaru was too pissed to even talk to her and let her explain her feelings and what the hell was going through her mind.  
All she wanted at this point was to go see Inuyasha and talk with him and perhaps he would have something to say to help her. She didn't want to see Kikyo but she really needed her old friend and if that meant to deal with his wife then so be it.

Kagome leaned up and turned the key to the ignition and started on her drive to Inuyasha's house. Her hands started to get sweaty and her heart beat hard in her chest as she got closer to his house. What was she going to say to him? Was he going to hate her for sleeping with his half-brother?  
Dear God, she didn't want Inuyasha to hate her for sleeping with his half-brother. Maybe she will lie to him and not really give him that much information. She shook her head, no she will break like a dam once she sees him and tell him everything, because he just somehow does that to her.

"Kagome? What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked as he opened the door to his home.  
Kagome stood there with her head bent down a little and her eyes averted away from his. She sucked in her bottom lip and chewed on it nervously.

"I just needed my friend." She said softly.

He raised his eyebrows and he took a step backwards, "Well don't just stand there, get in here." He said gruffly and pulled her in the house.

She looked up at her friend and smiled gently then looked around the house, it was clean and had pictures of him and Kikyo everywhere on the walls. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and gave him a little smile, he just led her to the kitchen so they could sit down at the round table that was in there.

"She really did a good thing with the place." Kagome said softly and skimmed her fingers over the wooden table.

Inuyasha shrugged and looked around then looked back at Kagome, "Yeah it was a mess before her huh? So what brings you here? You look like you are about to have a break down." He leaned forward a little and narrowed his eyes at her. "What's going on?" he said suspiciously.

Kagome chewed on her lower lip and stared down at the table for a little while then cleared her throat and looked up at Inuyasha, "Where is Kikyo?" she asked trying to change the subject.

He leaned back a little and clicked his long nails on the table, "She's at work. Now spill." He growled lowly.

Kagome chewed on her lower lip and took in a deep breath and let it out, here it goes… she is about to spill her guts to him. "I'm in love with you Inuyasha. I have always been in love with you, why the hell did you marry _her_ and not me?!" She blurted out and felt the traitorous tears fill up her eyes and spill over. She heard him intake some air that hissed between his teeth.  
She looked up at him carefully then looked back down and felt a blush heat up her cheeks, "Well… I was in love with you. I don't know anymore." She said quickly and tried to get her thoughts together so she could tell him everything. "I was so upset when you told me you were getting married. Your wedding night, I kind of-" she stumbled and thought about not telling him at all. "Sesshomaru and I-" she stammered again.

"You and Sesshomaru what?" Inuyasha's nails dug into the table and he was leaning forward.

Kagome jumped a little and slumped in her chair and bit down on her lower lip hard, "Well we kind of had sex that night." She blushed more and felt her ears ringing.

"Kagome-" his voice was rough and she didn't want him to yell at her, so she interrupted him.

"Please just let me finish this before I decide not to tell you anymore." She sucked in a breath and looked up at him nervously, "We had sex that night, I was drunk and he was amazing. The next morning I got scared and regretted everything because I was so in love with you. Some things happened and I ended up losing my home, so Sesshomaru brought me under his care and I lived with him. We never did anything but…" she took in another deep breath and felt a little more confident and her thoughts were more clearer, "Everyone said that he was in love with me, I didn't believe so I tried to provoke his feelings for me. I kind of became… interested in him. Now he won't talk to me because he always knew of my feelings for you and was upset about me leaving the next morning without a word. Sango isn't being a great friend because she was the one who dared me to do it. I just need someone to talk to."

Inuyasha leaned back and stared at her for a few moments, his eyes were wide and she didn't know if he was pissed or not. But with him not saying anything or screaming, she got the feeling that he wasn't pissed, or else he would be throwing a fit and throwing shit everywhere.  
"So you and Sesshomaru fucked huh? And now you don't know how you feel about him, because of me?"

Kagome nodded and chewed on her lower lip nervously and waited for him to say something more. Anything.

"Well that's shocking that Sesshomaru actually has feelings. For a human no less." He mumbled and had a grim smirk on his lips, as if he knew a private joke.

"I just don't know what is going on with me. I still have feelings for you and yet I have feelings for him as well and I don't know what to do." She said softly.

Inuyasha shrugged and leaned forward again, "Well I'm off the market kid. I'm sorry that I never chose you, but you were always like a sister to me." He said in an almost apologetic tone.

Kagome nodded and pouted out her lip and stared down at the table and let out a little breath. She was hoping that he would give her the best advice and fix everything so her life could go back to normal and she would feel better. She doesn't feel better at all.

"Sesshomaru is a cold hearted bastard and if he opened himself up to you and you pushed him away… he is feeling a little used at this point. Give him some time and space, he will eventually come around." Inuyasha shrugged and scratched his cheek. She knew that he was feeling uncomfortable with giving her relationship advice, or guy advice at that.

A tiny sigh escaped Kagome and she looked up at her friend, "It's been a couple of days since I've seen him. The last time I saw him he was yelling and growling… how much longer will he be pissed?"

Inuyasha raised a dark eyebrow at that comment, "Growling and yelling huh?" he chuckled darkly and leaned back so that the chair was on two legs and he was balancing it, "He's got it bad." He whispered more to himself.

Kagome blushed faintly and she huffed, "I don't know what to do, Inuyasha. I honestly never liked him because he was such a jerk to you when we were in high school. All of a sudden now he likes me? This is all too confusing."

Inuyasha still chuckled softly and balanced the chair on two legs, "You've gotta know kid, that he is never open with his feelings. What has always been between Sesshomaru and I is not your problem. I don't know, the guy is fucked up and if he has feelings for you, then they are going to be pretty strong. If you don't go see him, eventually his is going to sniff you out and find you."

Kagome leaned back and let out a little sigh, "I don't know if I want to be with him or not. But… not being with him feels kind of weird." She whispered, admittedly.

Inuyasha chuckled more to himself and he leaned his head back and had his eyes closed as he laughed. Kagome raised her eyebrows at him and leaned forward, "are you laughing at me, Inuyasha?" she yelled.

Inuyasha kept laughing and shook his head and waved his hands in front of him. He leaned forward so his chair was back on all the legs, "No I'm not laughing at you." He tried to calm his laughter and eventually slowed down and took several deep breaths.

"Better?" she grumbled.

"hm." He chuckled then went quiet and stared at her with a grin on his face. "I think you should go back home, and by that I mean Sesshomaru's. Try to talk it out with him. He won't hurt you, the worst he could do is growl and yell." He said with a knowing smile.

Kagome raised her eyebrows and pout out her lower lip, "I don't know if I want to go back there yet." She grumbled.

Inuyasha stood from his chair and made his way around the table and placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder and squeezed it gently, "You should."

Kagome looked up at her friend and still pouted out her lip, "I really don't think I should. You really don't understand how pissed he was."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes a little, "Believe me, I know how pissed he gets, but you will be fine. He wouldn't be able to hurt you if he could." He said with another knowing smile.

Kagome raised her eyebrows and let out a heavy sigh; she stood up and straightened her shirt then looked at Inuyasha with a small pout. He just chuckled and pulled her into a bear hug then released her. "You'll be fine kid." He patted her shoulder and walked her to the front door and watched her leave.

Inuyasha grinned and went over to his phone, dialed a number and waited for his mate's voice over the line.  
"Hey, seems the ice lord has finally found his mate and having some love drama." He said with humor laced in his voice.

Kagome gently opened the door to Sesshomaru's condo apartment and then gently closed it behind her. She listened hard for any noises if Sesshomaru was home or not, she hadn't even bothered to see if one of his cars were missing from the parking lot. She didn't hear any sounds so she made her way through the living room and went straight to her room and set down her bag and let out a little sigh.  
That was such a strange conversation with Inuyasha, it was like he knew something and wouldn't tell her anything.  
She grabbed a change of comfortable night clothes and made her way out of the room and went to the bathroom and turned on the water to prepare her shower. She looked at herself in the mirror as she got undressed and stared at her own body. She frowned as she pointed out all the things she hated about herself.  
With a sigh, she turned and went into the shower and tried not to think of everything that has happened.

After her shower and getting dressed, Kagome made her way to the kitchen and stopped dead in her track when she saw Sesshomaru already in there with his back to her and he was making some dinner. He turned his head so one eye was on her then he turned and went back doing what he was doing.  
She wanted to run out of the kitchen and hide in the kitchen but she tried to stay strong and made her way further into the kitchen and stood next to Sesshomaru.  
"Do you need help with anything?" she asked softly.

He shook his head and turned away and worked on something else, just so he wasn't close to her. Kagome closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and bit on her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for running out that morning, I was so scared and confused… I didn't mean to hurt you if I had." She looked at Sesshomaru for a reaction.  
His shoulders were tensed up and he paused at what he was doing. She waited for him to say anything, but nothing came. So she slowly went over to him and placed a small hand on his upper arm, "Will you please talk to me?"

He turned his head and glared down at her; Ah, he was still upset with her. She wouldn't have imagined him to be a grudge holder. She removed her hand from his arm when he glared down at her hand then back at her face.

"What is there to say?" he rumbled.

She frowned and still stared up at him, "I just don't want anything to be weird between us. I promise I will behave. I just want to talk." She begged him softly.

He turned away and continued to chop up some onions and ignore her. She stomped her foot and frowned, "Sesshomaru!" she whined.

He froze in his actions once more but didn't turn so he was glaring at her again. "Quit acting like a child, Kagome." He said coldly.

"Well quit ignoring me! I want to explain myself and you get my side of the story when I'm willing to spill my freaking guts!"

A loud bang made Kagome jump; Sesshomaru had slammed his hands down on the counter and he tensed up then turned his head and looked at her, waiting for her to say what she wanted to say.

Kagome took in a deep breath and played with her fingers, "I never got to thank you for allowing me to stay here to get on my feet. It really means a lot and I was too stupid to even mention that when you were helping." She started.

He growled, "Get to the point."

"I really did mean it when I said that I wasn't using you, Sesshomaru. I've been having weird feelings around you and when someone told me that you were… in love with me… I wanted to see for myself." She said quickly.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and turned his head so that his white hair cascaded around him and made a curtain so that she couldn't see his face anymore. She breathed harshly and waited for whatever he was going to say or do. She hated that about him, she never knew what he was going to do. "So someone told you that I was in love with you?" his voice sounded so unfamiliar and rough.

She nodded but didn't expect him to see that. "yes." She said meekly.

He breathed in harshly and it hissed through his teeth then he let it out slowly and once again hissed. She gulped hard and waited for him to do something, expecting him to turn and throw things around in a fit of anger. He pushed away from the counter and turned so he was facing her, "You wanted to see if it was true that I was in love with you? That somehow you toying around with me and trying to seduce me would give you the answer?"

She nodded meekly and took a step backwards away from him.

He took a step forward and snatched his hands out and grasped onto her cheeks, she expected him to be rough but he was surprisingly gentle with her when he pulled her forward so that he was face to face with her, "I have been in love with you since you were seventeen. While you were head over heels for Inuyasha, I was head over heels for a silly seventeen year old girl who thought I was some kind of 'ice prick'." He growled out. "I'm still in love with you, even after you have repeatedly hurt me and used me."

Kagome gasped at his outburst and his admission that he was indeed in love with her. She swallowed hard and felt her body trembling. She looked into his eyes and expected to see anger but instead she saw something else, it looked to be love with nervousness.  
Hesitantly, she reached up and grasped onto his hands on her cheeks and held on. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

He raised his eyebrows and took a step back and removed his hands from her face. He had a hurt look on his face from her apology. He must have thought that she was apologizing for what she was going to say next. She laughed and shook her head and looked down at her bare feet.

"Can we start over? Can we act like everything that happened never happened? A fresh start?" she whispered then looked up at him. "I have some sort of feelings for you, but I don't know what. I guess it's a good start to something." She laughed nervously then looked back down.

He was quiet for a little while; the sound of fabric moving broke the silence. She looked up and saw that he ran his hand through his hair and he let out a defeated sigh, "Dinner will be ready soon."

She nodded and stepped back and started to walk out of the kitchen, she turned her head over her shoulder and smiled at Sesshomaru. She didn't know Sesshomaru very well but what he said was a hidden message of him giving in and agreeing with starting over. She was happy that he was going to act like everything that had happened never happened. She is more than willing to try solve her feelings for him and perhaps maybe date him one day in the future.

"You know Sesshomaru, I kind of like you. Perhaps that is a start to something." She said softly before she left the kitchen.

* * *

**Please READ:** I have read a lot of comments and messages of people sad that this is the end. There is a sequel out for this story called _A Christmas Story: Dark Nights_ where everything continues and there is bunches of new drama. Hope to see you all there and read more of your wonderful reviews! :)


End file.
